Unexpected
by Nia Frost
Summary: John and Karkat get into a relationship expecting nothing but each other's love. Karkat accepted that he wont get a kismisses from the other. What happens however is an unexpected pregnancy. Confusion abound and emotional turmoil.     KarkatxJohn
1. Unexpected

John couldn't get away fast enough, he was frightened and in pain. The lights were flickering and he could hear Karkat's weapon screeching against the corner of the walls.

"Egbert! Get back here fuckass!"

John tripped and landed on his hands and knees, his belly aching even more. He tried to stifle a loud groan as another tremor ran though his body. He knew Karkat would be there in an instant and as he looked behind him there he was in the dark. It seemed that the lights began to flicker faster, John felt his consciousness fading quickly black as Karkat held his weapon tighter and began to move towards him.

"John!"

-

John woke up in a heavy sweat, his head hurt and his stomach was in a tight knot. He quickly rolled out of bed and ran to the nearest bathroom to puke. Dave watched as his friend shot from his respite block to the bathroom. His eye brows raised in question but he followed quickly to make sure his best bud would be okay.

"Soo...I'm guessing that the food isn't sitting well with you either?".Dave said as he leaned against the doorway by the bathroom listening to the other dry heave.

"Ughhh" was the others only response. It'd been a 2 months already in the veil with all of the trolls and even still John would still get a little sick. Dave would get stomachaches but John would end up puking more often than not. This time however it was just the dream that did this to him. He wanted to trust all of the trolls (even though two had already got him killed and the others could be a bit creepy). This dream however frightened him. He remembered the walls being a little...wet..he couldn't remember with what however.

"Do you want me to get anything for you?"  
>Dave questioned once John was done and sat still next to the toilet, what the trolls called the " ".<p>

"I think I'll be fine. Thanks Dave"

Dave just nodded a tiny bit in acknowledgment and lent a hand to help John up.

"It was just a bad dream this time"

"What's worse than suffering piles and piles of smuppet ass?" Dave responded.

"You really don't want to know"

"Tell me anyway"

John filled him in as much as he could remember about his dream after they had gone back to his room and sat on his bed.

"That's sick bro..."

They sat in silence for a little bit before Jade burst into the room.

"John! Are you alright?" She called out with concern as she quickly went to her brothers side. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Jade?" John asked in a tone of confusion, "how did you know I wasn't feeling well?"

"Silly, I've seen a lot of things happen before they do, you know that!" She responded with a smile and hugged her brother tightly. " I'm glad that you aren't feeling all that sick still."

John sighed a little and hugged his sister tightly. Comfort was something he wanted and he sure was getting it what with Dave, his best bro, and Jade, his ecto-slime sister, being there.

Dave shifted a little on the bed as it got quiet in the room soon after Jade detached herself from John.

"Common guys, let's get up and go to the cafeteria" John broke the silence.

"You aren't going to shove it down and bring it back up are you?"

"Common Dave !" John laughed as he gave Dave a soft punch to the shoulder and got up from his bed


	2. In which John remembers

The three of them left John's room and went down the cold corridors of the lab to find the designated eating area, which they called the cafeteria mostly for comfort.

Everything was different. John, Jade, Dave and Rose were the only humans there, the other 12 occupants were the trolls. So far some had already befriended the kids while others still kept their distance. That was alright with them though, the less they had to bug them the better. They all were in the same boat anyway. With no planet to go home to they all had to wait things out as much as they could before things went downhill. Jack was still lingering as well, and that was assurance enough that no one would leave the lab and stray too far. That was one thing that they all agreed on.

When the three entered the cafeteria John felt his mouth begin to water.

"I hope there is something good to eat...I could eat a cow"

"Even though you just lost most of your stomach in the toilet already?" Dave retorted and John rolled his eyes.

Jade just giggled, but then she quickly ran off as she saw Feferi at the other end of the room chatting with Sollux. She'd become great friends with her fast and was starting to grow on Sollux. It wasn't long after John and Dave sat down with food that Terezi and Rose showed up. Rose sat down with her own plate of food while Terezi just came to visit Dave. Rose said nothing while Terezi kept a constant conversation with Dave. John didn't bother to interrupt, he'd be able to eat in peace this way. He had a lot on his plate to clear too. It seemed of recent that he just wanted to eat and eat, and he wasn't exactly sure why, but brushed it off without a second thought.

He was almost finished with his meal when Karkat stepped grumpily into the dinning area. His attention going straight to John. Taking his time he made his way over to the table and brushed a hand against John's back. John immediately sat up straight in his chair, a bit surprised.

"Cool it. Geez, it's just me" Karkat scowled a little as he spoke and sat himself across the table from John. John however, upon being reminded of his dream went pale.

"K-Karkat...Um..."

"What?"

"Never mind. It's nothing"

Karkat glared a little but said nothing and began eating.

John couldn't help feel a bit flushed after the dream was pushed back by another memory. A memory still very fresh in his mind, even though it had taken place about a month ago. He finished his food with a bit of a queasy feeling and said nothing as he sat there with everyone who happened to be present.

John couldn't help gasping. His breath was heavy, but there was good cause for it. Shortly after getting to the veil and meeting Karkat for the first time he couldn't help but feel a little flushed for him. He'd told himself over and over that he wasn't interested in that kind of way, but the moment Karkat had him alone and pinned he knew. This was happening. They were making it happen.

Karkat had brought John to his room for privacy and the two of them were glued together. Karkat had stopped hating the other so much, but would still swear at him and say mean things every once in a while. John didn't care, he just wanted his attention, his kisses, his touches. Being pinned to a wall and assaulted with kisses was a bit kinky. He didn't think Karkat was so strong, but he kept him there despite a little nervous struggling.

John melted to the others touch and it wasn't long before he found himself under the other on his bed. John's face stayed red and hot the entire time. It wasn't something he'd ever done before or even thought of doing, but Karkat had the lead, and the feeling of him grinding against his hips had him going nuts. John was letting the other kiss him how he wanted and did his best to keep up with his pace, it felt so great and it sent shivers up and down his spine. He'd raked his fingers through the others hair, and noticed how he'd twitch and moan when his horns were touched. John smirked a little deviously as he grabbed at Karkat's horns and rubbed his fingers up and down them.

This drove Karkat more wild and bold than he was being before. John felt a hand quickly undo his pants and slip them down only to have a hand shoot into his boxers and squeeze him. Another shudder of electricity through his spine, another gasp for air. He'd arched up against the others hand when the stroking earned a frequent pace. He'd pleaded for the other and grabbed at his shirt, trying to rip it off. It wasn't long until the both of them were naked in the bed, Karkat still being dominate and on top. When Karkat's hand slipped to John's entrance and teased John shuddered, but tensed.

"You're not going to...with your claws...Karkat that's going to hurt!"

"Shut up. Fine. But I'm not going to just fuck you as is, that'll hurt worse"

"What do we have to work with? Is there any water around here?"

"That wouldn't help all that much" Karkat responded, the tone of his voice becoming increasingly annoyed and impatient.

John then got an idea. His hands left the others shirt and he'd sat himself up a little. Two fingers entered his own mouth and he began to lick and wet them. Karkat sat back and watched curiously. Once John had felt satisfied with how wet his fingers were he tentatively spread his legs, his face turning a brighter shade of red. He knew Karkat was watching and it made him feel extremely embarrassed, but he wasn't backing out now. Not after they'd gotten this far.

John inserted the first finger in after a bit of prodding. He didn't want to hurt too badly, but quickly figured out that no matter what, it was going to hurt. It began to feel a little better and as he added the second finger in and began to stretch himself out for the other he let out a soft moan. Karkat was watching and stroking himself. John happened to notice and spread his legs a little more teasingly. He'd gotten his fingers a little deeper and moaned when they just barely touched a sensitive spot in him. He gave Karkat a lustful look which Karkat returned. After he'd felt like he'd done well enough he removed his fingers and almost immediately had Karkat pinning him back down and positioning them to match like missing puzzle pieces.

Everything that went on after that John wouldn't ever forget. The feeling of skin on skin, and their movements in sync. The both of them needing release and working just as hard to finish off the other. John didn't last as long as Karkat however and finished with a moan of the his name. Karkat finished momentarily after, as John tightened up a little more around him as he was going through his own orgasm. Karkat helped him ride it out, and rode his own out with it.

The both of them laid together on the bed, sweating and panting. John gave a dazed sort of smile while Karkat lay there catching his breath, looking more than content and not at all angry for once. He'd removed himself from John and pulled him close. The both of them falling asleep soon after they'd caught their breath.

"John?" Karkat snapped at the other, "Fucking respond already!"

John blinked and shook his head before looking straight at him. "Yes Karkat? What is it?"

"Fucking finally! I've been trying to get your goddamn attention for a while here now! Are you just going to sit there? Jeez"

At first he wasn't sure of what Karkat was talking about, but then he'd realized that they were the only two in the room. Dave had left with Terezi, John assumed, and Rose and Jade must have left with Feferi and Sollux, leaving just he and Karkat in the room. Alone.

"Are you feeling alright? You're acting odd...well..odder" Karkat questioned, his voice a bit softer than his usually yelling.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry for spacing out on you there!" John laughed a little bit, embarrassed that he'd even let himself space out around Kar.

Not like it was a bad thing. It was a great thing actually. But right now John didn't want to think about their endeavor.

"I'm probably going to head back to my room and lay down, I feel kind of tired."

"Well of course you would after eating so much. Mind if i come with you?"

"Hm? I want to sleep if that's alright with you."

Karkat lowered his head a little before lifting it back up to look John square in the eyes.

"I'll watch Con Air with you. You should be able to fall asleep to that right? You know all the lines anyway"

John did in fact know all of the lines. Every motion in fact. He thought for a moment before sighing a little bit and allowing the other to follow him back to his room after they'd cleaned up after themselves. He didn't waste any time getting into bed and curling up under some nice warm comforters. Karkat on the other hand found Con Air and put it in to play it. He sat down on the edge of the bed as soon as he'd set everything up.

John reached to turn out the lights and was met with the realization that it was already dark enough in his room. Karkat was ahead of him and had already turned the light out. John knew the other wanted to be close, but he smiled, realizing that Karkat wasn't going to try to be forceful with him. Which he liked a lot. Slowly John sat back up and placed a kiss on Karkat's cheek before laying back down and snuggling his pillow after setting his glasses aside.


	3. John believes he's really sick

When John woke up he felt arms wrapped around him. Karkat had snuck under the covers and pulled John into his arms and had fallen asleep. The only light was from the television, which was quietly playing the menu on repeat from Con Air. John couldn't help but smile a little bit. He shifted in Karkat's arms so that he could face him, and did so carefully, as not to wake him. Karkat remained asleep, he was a bit of a heavy sleeper, so John just nuzzled his head under the others chin after giving him a quick peck on the lips. After cuddling up close to him John quickly fell back asleep.

There wasn't really a concept of time anymore what with both their worlds having been destroyed. Some of the trolls still left on clocks however just to keep up with when to do things. There wasn't really any light to wake them, or any rooster to crow in the morning. Everyone did their own thing, and usually someone was awake at all given times. Wake up calls for John were different however.

John startled Karkat awake when he quickly pulled away from his arms and left the bed to run to the bathroom. Karkat wasn't one to wake up in a good mood ever, but seeing his love leave the bed with such urgency disturbed him. It was unnatural for John to act in a way as such. He'd known best, he did watch him grow up after all. Worriedly he got out of bed to follow and was met with the bathroom door half closed. He knocked lightly before pushing it open just in time to watch John loose it.

"Get out of here!" John yelled at him. John never yelled and this intrigued Karkat. John was only upset because he wasn't feeling well and didn't want the other to see him puke. "Please get Dave!" he whimpered.

"What's wrong though? Can I help?" Karkat asked with concern.

"I don't know Kar, just please get one of my friends, or my sister even." John was feeling impatient and didn't like to lose his nerve. He loved Karkat very much but he knew that Karkat wouldn't understand if he were to get sick. Karkat shouldn't know anything about any human sicknesses for that matter. He needed one of the others.

Just as Karkat was leaving he spotted Rose and quickly asked for her to stay with John, who was dry heaving once more in the bathroom. Rose had just been walking by, but quickly agreed to stay with John. She quickly went and knelt down by him, keeping to herself.

"John? What has gotten you so wound up? How are you feeling?" She spoke softly, annunciation herself much like Kanaya would.

" Ughhh...I'm not sure Rose...How much do you know about sicknesses that cause puking?...I think I have a flu or something..."

Rose reached out and rubbed the others back gently. "Not much to be completely honest. Are you sure you'd be able to catch a flu? We are in the middle of space after all."

Meanwhile Karkat was rushing through the hallways trying to find either Jade or Dave when he ran right into Terezi. The two of them were sent to the floor and she squeaked with surprise, but quickly went to lick him all over. Karkat flipped out and snarled and tried to push her off. He didn't notice at all that Dave was standing right there. After managing to get Terezi off he stood.

Terezi stood herself up and began to laugh to herself. Karkat wiped the spit from his face and glared at her.

"You should watch where you are going if you don't want to be assaulted" Dave said, almost with a bored tone to his voice. Karkat just glared at him instead of Terezi and grabbed his wrist and started to pull him back towards where John was. Dave quickly pulled his arm out of the others grip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Vantas?" he spoke, keeping his sights on the other.

Karkat growled but quickly muffled himself with a sigh. "John isn't feeling well, and he needs you and his sister. "

Dave stopped glaring at the other and reached for his pocket. He pulled his phone out and sent a text to Jade immediately. After he finished the text he pocketed his phone and grabbed Terezi's hand and began to lead her to where he knew John was most likely to be.

Jade received an alert on her phone, but she was already on her way to see her brother. She knew mostly everything before it happened. Some things were mysterious, but she connected them to things she'd seen in the clouds of Skaia.

When everyone arrived John was still crouched by the toilet, Rose stroking his back gently. Karkat felt horrible. He didn't understand why John was feeling so sick or what was causing it. Was it something he'd done maybe? He did bite him on the shoulder a few weeks back. All sorts of worries ran through his head. If anything bad were to happen he wouldn't know how to deal with it. He'd already been overloaded what with being stuck in the veil with the other trolls.

Jade made her way through the small group and kenlt by her brother, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"John...I haven't been completely honest with you. I know what's going on, but I think I should talk to you and Karkat in private..."

Jade then lifted her gaze towards Rose, Dave, and Terezi. After they left she had Karkat help her get John cleaned up and oriented. They went back to his room and John sat on his bed, Karkat sitting beside him.

Karkat was paler then usual, if you could even be pale while being gray at the same time. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared for John and for himself. He was expecting the worst possibility of things to happen.

Jade made sure that John made himself comfortable before she would speak. She looked anxious to tell them whatever it was she had to say. She smiled softly and began. "This could be a bit of a shock to you guys. It was to me first when I saw it in the clouds. I'm not sure at all how it is possible, but you guys made it possible!" she smiled even wider.

"Made what possible sis?" John prodded.

"Oh John!" She said happily as she moved towards him and lifted his shirt up. She grabbed Karkat's hand and put it on his barely noticeable belly. "You're pregnant"

Karkat looked at Jade with confusion, the word didn't mean anything for him. As for John, he had the look of shock on his face.

"I'm what!" he yelled surprised, startling Karkat for the third time with his outburst.

"Jade, please explain, is this a...bad thing?" Karkat focused his gaze on her, not moving his hand from John's stomach quite yet.

"John has a growing baby in him!" She smiled enthusiastically.

"A What?"

"A baby"

"What on all Alternia is a baby-" Karkat began to ask, a little annoyed that the answer wasn't becoming clear.

Jade quickly cut him off however.

"Karkat, I believe in your terms you'd call it a grub. John has a grub! Or as humans would say, a baby"

Karkat went red as soon as he understood, and his hand left the others belly.  
>John curled up and began to cry. He put his hands over his face to hide from them both. What Karkat and Jade couldn't see however was that he was smiling.<p>

Karkat immediately hugged John, trying to shoosh and comfort him. John quickly wrapped his arms around him tightly and kissed him lovingly.

"A baby Karkat! We're having a baby!"

"You are the infested one John, I have no grub inside of me"

"What my brother means is that you two are going to be parents!" Jade chipped in.

Karkat again looked at her with a blank ivdient for that word.

"Parents are like...Guardians. You know, your lussus? Or Lussi?" she tried her best to explain.

Karkat sort of got what Jade was trying to say, but he'd never heard of two lusi per one child.

John was grinning from ear to ear, but then he looked over to Jade, the grin disappearing for a look of worry.

"Jade...? How am I supposed to um...well you know?" he asked, a little bit of red sneaking into his face.

Jade giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure! But I guess we'll find out when the time comes!"

John and Karkat decided that they wouldn't share the news with everyone right away. They asked Jade to keep it from everyone else as well.

The next months that went by John put on more weight however. It was going to get harder and harder to try and hide it. He didn't notice anything the first couple of months because he just didn't seem to show. Now his shirts fit too tightly and wouldn't go down all the way. His pants were uncomfortable to wear as well. John restored to staying in his room for most of the time, not wanting to be seen. Jade would visit every so often to be there with him. They would talk about all sorts of things. Jade knew how to keep John happy. Karkat was learning more and more about him as time passed. He decided he wanted to do something for John to ease his discomfort.

One evening when John was napping Karkat left their room to find someone. It didn't take him long to find who he was looking for, but he would have to be very careful about getting her away from her company in order to talk to her.

Kanaya spent a lot of time with Rose. You could say they had a matespritship going on, and you wouldn't be at all wrong. Karkat however only wanted to talk to Kanaya. He was nice to Rose, but he didn't tolerate her as well as he did Jade. He walked up to the two who were currently sitting in the middle of a large room with all sorts of supplies around them. He wondered for a moment how they got all of those things while they were in the lab. It didn't make much sense, but that's not what he was there to ask about.

"Kanaya, May I speak with you for just a moment?" Karkat began, trying to be as polite as possible.

"What Can I Help You With?" She asked, putting her conversation with Rose on hold to talk to him.

"Could I speak with you...alone?" Karkat asked hoping to get her to come away from Rose for a moment so that he could talk with her privately.

"Whatever It Is, Can You Not Speak It In Front Of Rose And I?"

Rose shifted a little as she sat, most of her attention seemed to be into knitting something with blue yarn.

Karkat's nerves were being pulled at. "Can't we just talk?"

"Calm Down Karkat."

" I just need a favor from you that's all!" he expressed, his tone still loud.

"What Is It?"

" I would like your help with something...Would you teach me how to sew like you do? Or could you actually just do something for me for John?"

"What's wrong with John's clothing?"

" They don't seem to fit the same" Karkat spoke, trying his best to ignore Rose and hope that she would ignore him too.

"It's just a small favor," he continued, "And I'll owe you one"

Kanaya rolled her eyes a little bit and got up. "So he needs some adjustments? " she asked, picking up a few things.

"You could say that" Karkat spoke once more before leading her away.

"I'll be right back Rose" Kanaya called back to her


	4. Friends are for confiding in

Karkat entered the room with Kanaya and gently woke John up. He was a little surprised at first but when Karkat explained he relaxed and sat up, his shirt pulling up a little bit.

Kanaya smiled and laughed very softly. "I won't be long, I just need some measurements and I'll be on my way. I just need you to stand though."

John nodded and stood and Kanaya unwrapped a measuring tape with Alternian written on it. She quickly took the measurements she needed and wrote them down then left. John sat back down on the bed and looked towards Karkat.

" You didn't tell her did you?" He asked quietly, almost as if shy.

"No, I just said that you might be more comfortable in something that fits better,and I know she is good at making clothing." Karkat came close and leaned in towards him while squatting down a little. Karkat quickly kissed the others forehead and stood him up.  
>"Until then, you need to leave this room"<p>

"But Karkat!" John started to whine, he didn't really want to be seen.

"John, you and I know what its like to not see other rooms in a while, at least walk around a bit with me? We could explore if that helps?"

"Exploring doesn't sound bad I guess..." John responded reluctantly.

Karkat led John from their room and began to walk with him down to the transportalizer. Despite everyone having their own personal rooms to stash their things there were still many rooms that they didn't know about. John searched as hard as he could for new passages when he first got to the veil. The others kept to the lab, scared to explore at first, Dave included, but he wouldn't admit it like that. John couldn't help his curiosity and had to search.  
>He stayed rather quiet as they walked and Karkat glanced back at him every so often.<p>

"John? Do you want to see a hidden room?"

"There are hidden rooms? I knew it!" A wide grin showed on his face. Karkat knew he had his interest for sure. Taking his hand he quickly led John away to a certain transportalizer.

"This isn't a hidden room Kar" John said with a bit of disappointment.  
>"Just wait"<p>

Karkat left John by the transportalizer and went to a wall. There was some heavy equipment but Kakart moved it with ease. John was surprised to see a dark hallway instead of wall. He approached Karkat, who was waiting with his hand held out. John took his hand and was led into the dark hallway. At the end of it there was an open room, or at least John thought there was, the area felt different. A light flipped on and John had to shield his eyes. Once his sight adjusted John let out a soft gasp, the room was huge! How could this even be hidden?

"This is amazing!" John said excitedly as he started to venture around the room.

There were piles of different things in the corners of the rooms and John took a look at each and every one of them. He looked back at Karkat with a mischievous look.

Kakart raised an eyebrow wondering what was going through his trickersters mind. Yup, his, all his. John moved toward the other slowly, keeping his eyes on Karkat. Karkat stood still, watching. John moved close to him and put a hand on his chest as he leaned forward to kiss him.

"You know...it's been a while" John spoke softly, his eyes a little hazy. Karkat shifted a little before pulling the other into his arms, a little bump separating them.

"You speak the truth" Karkat spoke equally as quiet.

John looked around motioning that they were obviously alone.

"Here?" Karkat had a questionable tone in his voice

"Why not?" John said, as he reached up and ran his fingers through Karkat's hair before he touched his horns gently, before he began to rub and stroke them.

It wasn't long till Karkat had John pinned to the ground, kissing lustfully.

The metal floor was cold and it sent shivers through John's body.

It wasn't long till the cold didn't bug him anymore, his focus was on Karkat. How Karkat had him under him, how great it felt to have him moving inside of him again. Every gasp and moan he heard at times he wasn't sure that it was even him. They were a tangled lustful mess on the floor. John arched up underneath Karkat, as he was giving him all of his attention. John kissed at Karkat's collarbone and his chest. Soon though he was a wriggling mess under him as Karkat began to do the same to him, gently though as not to bite him. He left some small hickeys against his shoulders. He liked watching John's reaction to when he would gently graze his teeth across his soft skin, or hearing him moan in delight. It wasn't long before the both of them were laying side by side on the floor panting in time with each other. John squirmed a little and kissed Karkat. Karkat gave a small smile and looked down between them. John's stomach had gotten a little bit bigger since they'd first figured out why he wasn't feeling well in the mornings. Karkat looked John in the eyes before moving down and placing a kiss on his stomach. John blushed a little but smiled widely.

After wards Karkat moved back to lay with John for a little bit before helping him up. "We should probably get back to our room. It's not very comfortable on the floor"

John let out a soft giggle and dressed him self quickly. Once the both of them were back in their clothing they left the hidden room after cleaning up and turning the light back off. When they got back to their room there was a bright pair of slacks sitting on the bed. John quickly went to them and saw that there was a note on top. He picked up the note and read.

"To John and Karkat. I Finished The Clothing Requested Of Me. I Hope It's To Your Liking. It Should Fit Very Nicely With The Measurements That I Took. I Also Made It Out Of Some Fabric That Will Stretch A Little, So It Wont Be Very Tight. I Didn't Mean To Come Into Your Room, But You Both Were Out So I Thought I'd Just Leave It Here For Your Convenience. If It Needs A Little Adjusting Please Do Not Feel Bad About Asking. - Kanaya.

John smiled as he read the note and then handed it to Karkat who seemed to be interested in reading it too. As Karkat read it John picked up an article of clothing and unfolded it. It was very soft, and it looked like it would fit well. His God Tier symbol was on it, which made him laugh a little bit but it didn't bug him whatsoever. He'd not been able to fit into that shirt for a while and was glad to have something similar. Kanaya even put a hood on it and a front pocket. There was also a pair of pants, and it was made with elastic, which would be wonderful. John folded the clothes back up and started to strip down. Noticing, Karkat gave the other a look.

" I'm going to get a shower, would you like to join me? " John asked, watching Karkat.

"I suppose that would do the both of us well."

Together they cleaned up and dried off and redressed. John was happy that the clothing fit perfectly, and had room to boost. It was much better than wearing his previous outfit, where his shirt almost didn't go down all the way anymore, and he had to wear his pants really low.

He would remind himself later to thank Kanaya and offer any help he could give to her.

-  
>A couple more weeks passed by and Karkat found himself unexpectedly busy in the lab. John would see him every few hours, but he was mostly left to himself. His sister visiting a little less and less, which concerned him. He wondered what she was up to. John had just woken up from a nap and stood up from his bed. He glanced his reflection in a mirror and decided to take a better look. His hair was a mess from sleeping, so he fixed it up a little. His outfit could use a wash, but it was terribly comfortable. He'd have to ask Kanaya to make a few more for him. He really did like her work. John didn't hear the knock on his door, he was still checking himself out in the mirror. He'd lifted his shirt up and examined his belly. A little bit bigger, not by too much though. He looked as if he'd had a rather large appetite and had eaten something very large. His stomach was rather noticeable, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. He'd kept on ignoring hanging out with Dave as for embarrassment, and Rose never came by. It was a rare occasion if she did. He'd bumped into Terezi a few times while he was out of the room but she couldn't see what he looked like, so he'd felt less self conscious.<p>

John was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Dave answer the door. His shirt was still being held up and he'd rested a hand on his belly, looking down at it with a look of gentle love on his face.

"Geeze John, packing on the pounds aren't you?" Dave spoke up.

John startled and quickly pulled his shirt down and spotted the other in the mirror. He was instantly upset. Dave was surprised by his friends outburst of tears and quickly went to him.

"Whoa bro! Don't take it so badly! " he said, unsure of how John got so emotional so fast. He lead John to sit on the couch in the room and sat with him. "Come on, talk to me John. I haven't seen you in forever, please don't be upset. I was only joking!"

John sniffled some more before calming down. He apologized to Dave and explained that he was a little sensitive to things. Dave however wanted the whole scoop.

"Why have we not hung out in a while? Are you mad at me? Did I say something that offended you before? I know you take your loving on Nic Cage seriously. "

"No no, it's not that Dave. Things have just been...different" John said, looking down at his stomach for a second before looking back at Dave.

They sat there in silence for a little bit before Dave spoke again.

"you going to let me in on the big secret? 1 and a half months ago you stopped wanting to hang out. Are you embarrassed about the weight thing? Or...?"

"No it's not that. That's going to happen.."

"What do you mean? How have you been feeling by the way?"

"Hm? Oh um..I've been better. I haven't been puking much anymore in the morning, so that's nice"

Dave watched the other carefully. He knew his best friend was hiding something, and it bugged him a bit. He wanted to know.

"John. I"m not leaving till you tell me what's on your mind" He spoke.

"What do you mean? there's nothing to talk about" John responded, wiping his eyes dry.

Dave took his sunglasses off, a rare occurrence, and looked John in the eyes.

"Absolutely nothing?"

John stared back but then looked away.

"Dave. I"m pregnant" He mumbled.

Dave couldn't hear him and leaned forward a bit.

"What was that? Egbert?"

John looked Dave in the eyes and spoke clear and louder this time.

"I'm pregnant" All the nerves in his body were going off. He'd felt hot but also like he had a cold sweat going on. There was also a knot in his stomach, and he didn't like the feeling. He shifted, trying to get back into a comfortable position.

Dave was silent for a moment.

John looked away before adjusting how he was sitting again so that he could lean back against the couch. His back was hurting him.

"When did you find out?" Dave spoke

John was surprised that Dave didn't just joke about it, it seemed like he was taking him seriously.

"Remember when I was sick that time, and Karkat went and got you all. Jade spoke to me and Karkat in private...and um..I'm pregnant with his child. I'm not sure how that works since you know..I'm a guy and all...but it's happening. We made this happen. "

Dave listened carefully.

"Look man, if you need any company don't be hesitating on sending me a text. I'll come chill with you any time! If you don't mind Terezi coming along either I'm sure she'd be happy to visit.

"Oh well! Karkat and I aren't really telling everyone...we're kind of keeping it on the down low"

" Why's that?" Dave asked

"Well we just don't want everyone to know right away...and I'd kind of like my privacy. I don't want to suddenly be bugged by everyone you know?"

Dave nodded, "I'll keep it to myself then, but seriously if you want to hang out I'll come over here and we can play games or something. Can't leave you in the room alone all depressed and shit. Where is Karkat anyway?"

John looked down at his lap, "Karkat's busy" was all he had to say.

"Too busy to be here with you?" Dave spoke, a serious tone in his voice. Before he could go off on that though John stopped him. "He's with me all day every day, but he's been busy working on something in the lab. He's here when I go to sleep and he's here when I wake up in the morning, and visits when he's got a little bit of free time. So don't worry about that. He loves me and loves to be with me. I'm not worried whatsoever"

Dave once again sat quietly and listened. He put his shades back on and nodded in understanding.

They sat there silently for a while, just the two of them on the couch.

Neither said anything, the only thing to interrupt the silence was John's stomach growling a little bit. He laughed embarrassed at how loud it was. Dave let out a soft laugh and leaned back on the couch.

"Why don't we get you something to eat?"

"That'd be wonderful...I'm kind of craving Ice cream really badly...I wish we had some."

"I'll try to figure something out." Dave commented.

John smiled widely. "if you could that would be great!"

"Don't get your hopes up too high bro, but I'll try. What kind of icecream?"

John thought for a moment before he told Dave what flavor. He decided that he wanted Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream. Or maybe even cookie dough. After that discussion Dave got up and left the room only to come back with a lot of different choices of food. John didn't discriminate whatsoever and ate until he was satisfied that he wouldn't be hungry for a while. Dave ate what John didn't and Dave cleaned up after them both they decided to watch a movie. Con Air was going to be John's first choice, but instead he chose a different movie, one with Nic as usual however. John's movies weren't really Dave's kind of thing, but he was a good friend and stuck with him. It wasn't long until John had gotten up and gotten a blanket and curled up on the couch. Eventually John fell asleep leaned against Dave. He didn't mind so much, but it meant that he wouldn't be able to get up any time soon. He finished the movie and then opted to messaging people through his Iphoneshades, or Ishades for short.


	5. Dave is such a great friend

I want to take a moment to say that you people are awesome. I've gotten 2 reviews and a handful of watches. This makes me feel so great! The more you all review on the chapters the more I'll Update. It started with just writing this story for one person and then I put it here. I have a time line which i'm following, and it'll take a while to get there, but eventually john will have the baby C:

If you want to see some artwork of it check out my .com for 4 to 5 pictures regarding to this fic.

Thanks everyone!

~Nia Frost

After Dave finally got away from John he went back to his own room to rest. He wondered how he could help John. He knew a lot about babies, not like he wanted to ever know. He knew they needed a lot of care, and a lot of different things. He wasn't sure how any of that was going to work out for John and Karkat, but he wanted to help as much as possible. He kept a stoic look on his face, trying to keep as cool as he could.

He thought for a little before he fell asleep on his back in his bed, his arms under his head.

He woke up to a soft pinging noise. An alert popped up on his iShades, it was from Jade. She messaged him to meet up with her. Dave stretched before getting up and leaving his room to find Jade to see what she wanted. When he opened his door however he was face first with his patron troll. Terezi was standing at the door just about to open it. As soon as it did open however she jumped onto Dave, knocking him to the floor.

"Hey! You're finally awake, geez you humans sleep a lot!" she spoke in her normally cheery voice.

"Hey Tez." Dave said in a calm voice. He'd gotten used to her sneaking up on him and jumping on him. Usually he'd kept his guard up and would avoid her, but after he got to know her he allowed her to be in his personal space. He got up quickly and moved towards the door again.

"Where are you going? Can I come with?" she spoke excitedly, getting up and following him.

"This is a personal matter Tez. It'd be better if we hung out later alright?"

Terezi frowned a little bit, she loved being around Dave because they were great moirails. Or at least she thought so, Dave was still getting that concept. She even felt a little red for him and was sure that he felt the same, but he was a hard one to read.

"I'm serious Tez."

"Only if you tell me why you can't hang out with me right now" she insisted

Dave pushed his shades up, his expression remaining stoic. "I don't think who I am helping wants anyone to know about it just yet"

Terezi's curiously only peaked. "Who is it?"

"I'm not telling. Now please, I need to go meet up with Jade, she sent me a text to go find her. I don't want to keep her waiting"

Terezi immediately became annoyed; you could see it in the way her eyebrows furrowed. She knew that Dave and Jade were "meant to be" and didn't like it at all. She liked Jade, but the girl was an airhead and didn't know a lot about relationships and that sort of thing. Terezi thought that she'd be a much better match for Dave than Jade. She could stand Jade hanging around Dave, but when it seemed to be something serious between the two she would rather have pulled Dave away from it, distracted him.

You could say she had some serious jealousy issues.

Dave noticed how her eyebrows furrowed and knew that she would do all that she could do to prevent him from leaving. He watched her carefully. The moment he saw her lunge towards him to try to grab him he disappeared into the hallway and was gone.

Terezi's grin was gone (temporarily); all she wanted was for Dave to notice. Maybe he already did, but what was she doing that was wrong? She stalked out of his room and off to find someone to talk to.

Dave found Jade in a room that happened to have an Alchemiter in it. He wondered how they even got one in the lab. They are only accessible if you are playing Sburb. At least he thought so. Just the thought of starting the game again was unnerving. All of that time splintering, all the dead Daves. Jade knew he was there but ignored him for the moment. She was messing with the Alchemiter and a few totem lathes. She activated the machine and made something with all of the extra grist that they all had collected. Dave wasn't sure what she was doing but stood back while she was doing it. He didn't even bother to say anything until she turned around with a small container of ice-cream.

"Here, I know John probably wants this" She smiled and quickly shoved the container into Dave's hands. Dave didn't even bother asking how she knew or where she got the Alchemiter. Things with Jade were just confusing. Jade moved close and wrapped her arms around Dave and gave him a friendly hug. Dave looked away and hugged back with one arm only, his face unreadable. He wasn't sure how to feel. She let go of him slowly and smiled softly. "If you see Karkat could you tell him I'm looking forward to our conversation in the next week or so?"

Dave nodded and thanked her for the ice cream and then left to deliver it. He walked down the hallway quickly but realized John would have nothing to eat the ice-cream with. He took a quick turn towards the room they used as a cafeteria. He hoped he wouldn't run into anyone while he was there, he wanted to get this to John before it melted. It just so happened however that as he turned the corner he ran into someone who he knew hated him. Gamzee Makara was a at least half a foot taller than Dave, and definitely more dangerous, with or without weapons. Dave stepped back away from the other and adjusted his shades which had fallen a little when he ran into the other.

Gamzee didn't look amused whatsoever, and he still held a bit of a grudge against Dave. He glared and huffed but did nothing else as he walked away.

Dave let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He was glad that nothing horrible came out of that, but he'd be making sure not to run into him again. He walked into the "cafeteria" and headed for the area where they kept a stock of utensils to eat. He grabbed what looked like a spoon, or was close to one and held it along with the container of ice-cream, which was starting to perspire. He was just heading for the exit when Equis came in with Nepeta on his back. She was talking and talking about her shipping wall and he listened and held her carefully. She jumped off of his back however when she noticed Dave was present and she quickly scooted over to him.

"That smells really good !"

Dave said nothing but didn't try to move away either.

"What is it? Is it some kind of tasty cream? Can I try some?" she spoke in her usual chipper tone.

Dave held the container closer. "Sorry Nepeta- "

Nepeta giggled and cut him off, "Ms. Leijon!"

"Right…" Dave didn't know why she insisted in being called Leijon rather than her first name. "I can't give this to anyone, it's a gift."

"Ohh? For who ?"

"My friend John."

"John? Aww you two are purrrfect moirails!" she exclaimed.

"Um...Sure. If you want I can try to get some for you some other time if you want to try it?"

"Could you pawsibliy?" she smiled widely, "it smells just delisious! I could lap that right up!"

Dave nodded , "I'll get you some later, or actually if you talk to Jade I'm sure she'd be happy to get you some"

"Oh! Miss Harley?"

"Yeah…"

Equis stood there feeling a bit awkward, but he waited until Nepeta came back over to him and pawed at him to pick her back up. Dave said his goodbye and Nepeta cooed after him, and tried to get Equis to say goodbye as well. He was stubborn but he gave a nod of acknowledgement at least.

Dave saw the two sit down at one of the tables and watched as Nepeta quickly striked another conversation with the other. He shook his head a little and left the room.

By the time he got to John's room the ice-cream felt like it was sloshing around in the container, half of it at least. John wasn't answering the door either. He knocked another time incase John was sleeping, he was about to try to open the door when it slid open, a pair of red eyes glaring through the dark.

"What is it!" he yelled, but amazingly was able to do so in a soft voice. "Oh it's you Strider."

Dave gave his typical poker face.

"What?"

"I brought something for John, he said he wanted it."

Karkat looked at the container curiously. "What is that?"

"it's something from our planet we call ice-cream. It's a sweet desert. John said he was craving some, so I went and got some from Jade. I don't know how she got it, but I guess we'll have to talk to her about it later. I got this too" Dave said, while picking up the thing that resembled a spoon and showed it to the other. "He'll need it to eat the ice-cream"

Karkat rubbed the bridge of his nose, obviously tired and grumpy. "I'm not going to wake John up just because of some ice-cream. He needed some rest. It was hard getting him to sleep in the first place. " this time he spoke with a calmer tone.

Dave shrugged and looked down at the ice-cream. John would be pretty upset if he had to eat it by drinking it. He quickly thought something up however. Using his turntables he reversed time for the container of ice-cream. It was frozen solid once more.

"This should be good for a couple more hours" he said, handing the cool container to Karkat. "He'll love you for it" Dave added in.

Karkat looked unsure for a moment before looking back up at Dave.

"You said Jade could get earth items?"

"I guess so, I'm going to go back and talk to her about it."

"Would you mind cluing me in on how when you know?" Karkat asked, almost sounding friendly. "I want to do something for John"

Dave was about to just turn and walk off but hearing that Karkat wanted to do something for his best friend made him stop. "Sure, I'll message you if I find anything out. She said she was looking forward to your conversation anyway" Dave then left to go back to speak with Jade and Karkat went back into the dark room and set the container on a little table next to their bed. He crawled back into bed with John and held him close before falling asleep himself.


	6. Ice Cream and Sweet Nothings

In the morning Karkat woke first as usual. John wasn't always an early riser, but Karkat shook him gently until he woke.

"Dave visited last night, said he had something for you, I'm not sure what it is but he called it ice-cream. I guess it's edible."

John sat up quickly. "Dave brought me ice-cream?" he squeaked happily. Karkat handed him the cold container and the thing that resembled a spoon. John quickly opened it and scooped out a spoonful and put it in his mouth. He closed his eyes and savored the flavor, letting out a little noise of contentment. Karkat watched curiously. So whatever it was, it was indeed edible. Human food, he wondered how human food tasted.

"What is it like?" Karkat spoke before stopping himself.

John looked over to him after having a couple more spoon fulls.

"Yoob, neber haff ith-creum?" John spoke, not even thinking to clear his mouth. He swallowed down the ice-cream and corrected himself. "You've never had ice-cream Karkar?"

Karkat stared at John waiting for his mind to work properly.

"Oh duh!"

Karkat rolled his eyes a bit when the other finally got it. What he wasn't expecting was a spoonful of ice-cream to be shoved into his own mouth. John was giggling a little bit as he did so and he watched Karkat eat it.

Karkat had never had anything so sweet in his life, it was almost too good. He finished what John had shoved in his mouth and declined the offer of more.

"What did you think? Did it taste good to you? Haa! I took your ice-cream virginity!" John laughed

Karkat didn't even think to answer the question and instead retorted by kissing John hard and breaking it only to say "Yeah? Well I took your virginity"

John turned a bright red and looked away giggling. What Karkat said was true. John never had done anything like that before, he was young when the game started. He was still considered young for earth standards, but earth was gone. Everything he knew was gone. All he knew was instinct, raw feelings. He'd done what he'd felt he wanted, and he loved it. It did end up leaving a surprise for both he and Karkat.

Karkat noticed John was daydreaming again, or just not paying any attention and he touched the others hand. John shook his head a little and smiled at Karkat, taking his hand in his own and holding it.

" I love you Kar" John spoke softly, as if embarrassed.

"I know John. I love you too" Karkat responded.

John knew Karkat couldn't stay long, he had to get back to the lab to work. He moved the container of ice-cream aside and moved towards the other. He sat in his lap and gave him a loving hug and a kiss on the cheek. Karkat held him and relaxed. It would be a while until he would be back with him again, work was straining, but he was doing it for a reason. If only he didn't have to hide behind lies with what he was doing. It was all for the other.


	7. Letting out the secret

Oh my god guys, sorry for all the updating all at once! I've been on a role! Reviews will help to get chapters up even faster believe it or not!

What are some of your favorite pairings btw?

~Nia

5 months in John began to get moodier than the previous times before. Usually he'd just get unexplainably horny, which he didn't mind at all, he loved Karkat very much and loved to be intimate with him. But this time his mood was down in the dumps. All he could do is sit around a watch movies and cry while eating more ice cream. It wasn't fair that Nic couldn't be reunited with his family right away! It was so sad! He watched the movie over and over and each time cried when the family was reunited. He loved the actors and actresses, but most of all he especially loved Nicolas Cage. He sat on the edge of the couch cousins, holding a pillow tightly watching the movie over and over again. He'd fall asleep watching it, and wake up to it just ending only to start it over again.

It wasn't until Karkat would come to visit would he stop watching it, but he wouldn't stop the crying. The aching in his head and body were dull, but they ate at him. He was much too lonely for the time being and he didn't want to move much. He pulled at his hair, angry that it was only 5 months in, or at least it was an estimated 5 for him.

Things that didn't usually bug him were grinding on his nerves. Like how Karkat was only there for maybe 5 minutes in the morning, and then snuck into bed without even saying anything or trying rouse him. Visits with Dave were shorter than usual, and he wasn't sure why. It was bugging him greatly. Jade stopped visiting after about a third and half month in. This greatly saddened John, as he loved his sister very much and wondered why she was avoiding him. The only people he'd spoken to of late where Karkat and Dave. It was increasingly annoying having to stay in the room. He had it with just a few people knowing. He didn't care what the other trolls thought, or what Rose would say to him when she finally found out.

That's right…Rose didn't know. John burst into tears. How could he not tell her, she was one of his friends and originally if they'd made the game she would have been his wife. He can't believe he didn't tell her. Sniffling, John quickly ceased his crying and dried his eyes. He'd go tell her right away and in person.

Rose was sitting around knitting with Kanaya as her company. They were inseparable and she liked it that way. Kanaya was spending her time sewing and making new outfits. None of the trolls seemed interested in her sense of fashion, but she continued on anyway. Rose would wear her outfits, but only if they consisted of black for the most part. They had soft music playing as they both worked when the door to their room was opened abruptly.

John stood in the doorway, his hoodie on, but a bit tight. He didn't care, he loved his hoodie and it was the most comfortable thing he could find anyway. Rose didn't bother to look up right away, but Kanaya stopped her sewing, as her concentration was broken.

"John. It Is Nice To See You" she spoke in a friendly tone.

Upon hearing her friends name Rose looked up after finishing a row on her needles. She was met with a bit of surprise, seeing as John had managed to gain a lot of weight since she'd last seen him. John greeted Kanaya happily, but quickly went to Rose and sat down next to her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't say anything before Rose! I was embarrassed and I didn't really want everyone to know. Kanaya, I don't know if Karkat told you, I don't think he did. But I want the both of you to know, it's been bugging me that I've been alone in my room and avoiding you all." He started.

Rose was already analyzing how he spoke, his tone and what he was saying. She was listening to him as a friend however. Kanaya turned in her chair to watch him as he spoke, trying to be as polite as possible.

"I'm pregnant with Karkat's baby" John spoke.

Rose looked over to Kanaya and then back to John. She didn't look very surprised and this made John curious.

"Did you…did you already know?" he asked

Rose smiled softly and touched his hand. "It was obvious John. I didn't want to say anything to upset you though, so I waited until you wanted me to know. The relationship between you and Karkat is wonderful, and I'm glad you've found happiness. I was a bit surprised when I figured it out, but it's nothing that I couldn't get over."

John let go of a sigh of relief. He was glad someone else knew. He looked over to Kanaya, holding Rose's hand still. "Did you..?"

"I didn't at first, but when I left to make you clothes the first time Rose expressed her thoughts to me. I didn't know what it was, but I found it to be interesting." She smiled. "If you need any more adjustments on your clothing by the way…" she added in, noticing how his hoodie fit tightly.

"Would you really?" John said excitedly.

"Sure, you're here right now, I can take measurements again and make you some new clothes, and a bigger hooded sweater for you to wear."

Kanaya had John stand up and took his measurements for a second time. He'd definitely gotten bigger from the last time she took measurements, and she'd wished that he'd talked to her sooner. His clothing must have been uncomfortable for some time. She would remind herself to give Karkat a good smack for that. He had it coming.

John sat back down after Kanaya was done and he spoke to Rose, needing someone to talk to. He spent the rest of the evening in their room, listening to the sounds of Kanaya's sewing machine going off, and Rose's knitting needles clicking with each contact. He'd almost started to fall asleep but couldn't quite get there. Instead he spoke even more with Rose, and listened to her responses. He felt a lot better being able to talk to someone other than Dave, Jade or Karkat.

John decided it was probably time to go back to his room but Rose suggested instead that they get him something to eat before he goes back. He didn't much mind that idea and both Rose and Kanaya offered to accompany him. The three of them went to the cafeteria together.

Sitting in the café was Nepeta, alone, having some tea. Her ears perked up and her eyes shinned a little when they walked in. Her eyes were on John. John felt his face flush a little but smiled and waved over to her. Rose and Kanaya both lead John to get some food and made sure that he was sure he would have enough.

They sat down to eat and Nepeta got up from the table she was sitting at to join them.

"Isn't it a purrrfect evening to relax?" she spoke first.

Rose sipped at her cup of water and simply nodded.

John kept his eyes to his tray and Kanaya was tied up with her mouth full.

Nepeta couldn't keep her eyes off of John, she was extremely curious, so curious that she started asking questions.

"John? What happened to you? You've seemed to …are you eating more?" she tried to be sensitive when asking, he'd looked like he'd already had a rough morning.

"Um…well kind of" John responded, still not looking up at her.

Nepeta purred a little in thought and then spoke again. "You can tell me! I purrrrmiss that I won't moewth off"

John couldn't help but laugh a little and finally look up at her. "you're so adorable when you talk!"

"Thank you!" Nepeta exclaimed.

"Okay…I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you" John spoke softly. "It's not like …a big deal or anything, but I going to have a baby"

Nepeta cocked her head to the side. "What's that?" she asked

Rose decided she'd explain for John.

"Nepeta-err…Ms. Lejion-"

"Nepeta is okay!" she squeaked, "I feel I've known you all long enough"

"Alright" Rose confirmed, "Nepeta. A baby would be what is called a Wriggler in your language. For humans though we don't fill a bucket, we actually have children. It's just women usually, like Jade and I, who would have them. But John can have one too apparently" she looked over to him hoping she didn't hurt his feelings.

John was looking down at his plate, embarrassed and a little concerned about how fat he probably looked. Something that wouldn't cross his mind normally.

Nepeta had paid attention to Rose as if a string was being dangled in front of her face. The words processed quickly for her and she quickly lept from her side of the table to Johns, taking his hands in her own.

"That's wonderfuurrl!" She yipped excitedly.

John was surprised but smiled widely.

"Who does it belong to?" she purred

"Karkat" John responded.

For a moment Nepeta looked a little sad, but she quickly threw back a smile onto her face. "That's pawsitivly adorable! I didn't know Karkitty felt that way fur you! I'm really happy fur you John!" she exclaimed. "Could I..?"

"Could you what?"

"Could I paw your stomach?" she asked, acting the shy one now.

John stopped eating and thought about it for a second. No one really asked to do this, although a moment ago only 3 people really knew what was going on. John smiled and ignored his food for a moment and sat so that Nepeta could get at him. "Sure, just be gentle alright?" he responded

Nepeta put her hands onto John's stomach, which made him shiver a little bit. She was a little cooler than him, and the contact made him want to move away. She gently rubbed circles against his stomach, and it actually felt kind of good to him. John relaxed, closing his eyes a little even, only to be surprised when she put her head against his stomach.

"Helllo!" She exclaimed, purring a little bit.

This made John go really red. "N-nepeta…? Could I have my space back?" she spoke quietly, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said and moved away from the other, "I just got excited" she smiled.

John smiled back as friendly as possible and finished eating quickly. Rose and Kanaya were just finishing up as well but he decided he wanted to go back to his room and rest a little. He picked up his mess and excused himself. Rose and Kanaya looked at each other as if speaking silently before they said their goodbyes to John. Nepeta watched curiously, her tail swaying behind her.

On his way back to his room he managed to get lost. He was about to turn into a hallway when he heard hushed whispers and what sounded like moaning. He didn't want to believe what he was hearing, but his curiously was piqued. He stood silently still and close to a wall and listened for a moment.

"B-But Gamzee, I uh.., Don't think we should be doing this in the hallway, can't we , oohhh"

He wasn't sure who's voice that was, but he remembered who Gamzee was. He was kind of scary looking. He had his face painted like a clowns, and it made him upset to think about it, what with losing earth and his father. He kind of missed how his dad used to bug him with all the harlequins.

"Don't motherfucking worry about it Tavbro" he recognized this voice to be Gamzee's. He wasn't sure who Tavbro was, or if that was even a name or nickname.

He could hear some distinctive kissing and little unsure yips coming from the unidentified voice.

He didn't stick around after he started to hear them become more engaged. That wasn't his deal, and he just wanted to get back to his room. He left quietly and found another hallway, following it until he realized he was one hallway over from where his room was. He got back to his room and laid down on his side on his bed pulling the covers over. They were so soft and warm and inviting. He pulled a couple of pillows close and laid his head on them.

John fell asleep wondering what Karkat was doing with all of his time.

Karkat wasn't doing what he was telling John he was doing. He was lying, but not that what he was doing was important. What he'd been doing was reading up on pregnancies. This wasn't a troll thing, so he wanted to know as much as he could about it and what to expect. He also felt the need to make a makeshift nest for John. A nest just seemed appropriate. A mother grub would have wanted a comfortable place to do her thing, so he put two and two together and assumed that John would want that kind of thing too. He spent his time at the alchemiter with Jade making tons and tons of soft blankets and pillows only to take them away to put them somewhere.

He didn't mention anything about it to anyone but Jade, but even for her he wouldn't tell her where he was putting them, or why. He just said that he needed her help and that it was something he was doing for her brother.

When he wasn't constructing the nest he was reading up, or even watching earth movies that contained that type of theme in it. It was disgusting and certainly alien to him, but he had John in his best interests, so he shut up and sat through it. It looked painful, and he hoped John wouldn't be as pained when the time came. The question remained still. How was this even going to happen? John didn't have the same organs as a woman from his species, and yet he was somehow able to get pregnant anyway. What a confusing matter, but Karkat decided he would do what he must to figure it out in order to help him when the time came.

Because he loved him dearly.


	8. Sick Fires and New Friends

Oh my gog guys! Thanks for all the reviewing and watching! I've never had this much attention on Fanfiction before and it makes me want to write like a madperson!

I'm loving all the the reviews too! Every one of them! I even took a suggestion from one of them and I'd like to say that everyone will show up eventually, it just depends on when and what is happening. So far Vriska, Eridan and Araida haven't shown up yet but the first two will make their entrance into the story soon. Who knows, maybe eventually Jack/Bec might show up : O

Keep the reviews coming! It's a delight to wake up in the morning to see my phone flashing and notice 10+ emails! I love you all and I hope that you are enjoying the story very much! As for those who didn't like MPREG all that much, i'm glad you are enjoying this story! I understand that it's a topic that is very much avoided by a lot of people, but it's really not all that bad. I'll try to keep it as realistic as possible. I"m not about to give John a cooch! He has what he has and that's it!

I still have a lot more to write and I've even reformed my original plans and added to them!

Again for artwork please check out: .com for some artwork for this story. Although you might get a few spoilers, so if you don't like spoilers than don't go looking for them!

Sorry for the long message, it was just overwhelmed with happiness and wanted to let you guys know it!

On to the story!

~ Nia Frost

The months seemed to be flying by. Just about everyone knew about John's condition and came to visit him at some point in time. Nepeta became increasingly curious and spent most of her time with John. They became great friends and talked and gossiped a lot together. Equis wasn't so happy that his moirail was being taken but John explained that he wasn't trying to ruin their relationship, but that he wanted to be friends, with the both of them if possible. Equis didn't quite understand it but Nepeta did her best to explain it to him. John, realizing that Equis loved movies that showed strength in them showed him Con Air, pointing out how strong Nicolas had to be in that role. Equis watched the movie all the way through without asking any questions and soon enough he was good friends with John too. He didn't speak much but John knew that they were good friends.

It was getting to be the 7th month, and John found himself increasingly tired. This made him not want to be so bothered with company, but Nepeta still came to visit on a daily basis. He enjoyed her company greatly. Equis didn't show up every day, but that was alright, he still enjoyed when he came, and to be honest, 2 people was already too much.

It came to a day when no one visited him, so he took the change to relax. He lay in bed cuddling his stomach and talking to himself hoping that maybe the baby would hear him too and realize how much he loved it.

Dave and Tavros became great friends rather quickly and together in Dave's room they were making ill beats. Tavros kept it on the quiet side that he'd been spending a lot of his time with Dave, knowing that Gamzee didn't like him all that well. He would have to convince him otherwise that Dave was actually a great person.

They were in the middle of a rapping battle when Tav suddenly stopped; leaving Dave to assume that he'd won. Tav instead looked over to Dave and wondered out loud, like he normally would.

"Do you think, um,,, that John would like to hear our, uh,,, sick beats?"

Dave hadn't thought about it before but remembered seeing a commercial on TV back when TV still existed on earth, back when Earth existed. The commercial was one advertising healthy things for pregnant women, and he was too lazy to change the channel, but he remembered that they had put a pair of headphones on the woman's belly and played music. Apparently they were suggesting that an unborn child could hear it.

"That's a great question Tavros" Dave said as he turned and started to collect some things.

"What are you, um…,, doing Dave?"

"I decided that we're going to go visit John and share with him out sick fires"

Tavros squeaked a little and smiled, helping Dave gather a few more items.

It wasn't long until the both of them had walked over to John's room, knocking before entering. Dave already made the mistake once of entering when John and Karkat were having some alone time. He didn't want to witness it again so he made absolutely sure to knock before entering. John was just starting to fall asleep but the knock brought him back from drifting off. He sat up on the bed and called out.

"Who is it?"

"It's Dave and Tavros" Dave called back, "Can we come in? Or are you…busy and such?"

John laughed a little at Dave's comment. It was really embarrassing when he walked in on them, but he thought it was very funny now that Dave made sure to ask each time. He of course didn't want Dave to walk in on them again, so it was great.

"I'm not busy at all, you guys can come in if you want" he responded after some thought. It wouldn't hurt to have someone visit he guessed.

Tavros was happy to see John and gave him a big hug after they'd gotten closer to him. He was excited to see him and John could say the same. He'd become good friends with Tavros over the last few weeks.

"So Tav had a great idea and I thought we'd come'n share it with you." Dave started in

"Oh yeah? What's that?" John asked, and before Dave could respond Tav spoke up.

"Well we were, uh,, making some sick beats and I thought that maybe you'd, umm,,, like to hear some too!"

John smiled widely, "I wouldn't mind at all! I haven't heard any music other than the stuff from my movies. What have you been doing?"

Dave unpacked the items that he brought with and Tav and Dave began to present for John. John laid there and enjoyed the entertainment. He rather liked their music, he wouldn't admit it clearly though, because that was more of Dave's thing. Just like Dave wouldn't admit that John's "crappy movie choices" weren't actually that bad.

After their rap session was over Dave looked over to John, holding a pair of big headphones.

"So John…I totally remembered this weird commercial I saw on TV a long time ago" he began

John was a little saddened having to be reminded that their world was gone but he smiled again when Dave continued.

"And they suggested that, well I guess that unborn babies can jam out to music too. I thought of telling you in case you might want to give it a try? "He finished, holding the headphones out to John.

John smiled widely and took the headphones.

"What are you going to play?"

Dave had John put the headphones on his stomach and went through a list of songs. He didn't choose rap but instead a calmer song that was actually very pleasant to listen to. John relaxed and Tav and Dave watched.

John suddenly yelped however and sat up a little more, putting a hand on his stomach.

"Ow ow ow!" he exclaimed, moving the headphones off of his stomach.

Dave became a little worried as did Tavros.

"What happened?" Tav quickly spoke up before Dave could say anything.

John still sat with his hand on his stomach but looked up to them both.

"I think I just got kicked" he responded, his eyes a bit wide with surprise.

"Sick" was all Dave had to say.

Tavros had a little more to say than that however.

"Kicked? It could, uhmm…,,kick you? Did it ,uhhh,,,not like the music? I'm so sorry John! That must have really hurt! Especially since, um.., you could feel that! Do you think that we could feel it too if, it, uh, happened again?"

John was amused with Tavros' stuttering but smiled and took the other's hand.

"Right around here" John said and pressed Tav's hand gently to his stomach. This time John wasn't caught off guard when he was kicked again. Tav however pulled back his hand in surprise and ended up with a wide grin on his face.

"That's um…really amazing!" he exclaimed and laughed a little.

John wondered if Dave would like to feel as well but Dave declined the offer. He was glad that John didn't seem too hurt.

"If you want I can lend you my music and headphones if you want to let 'em listen more, or even if you want to listen more" Dave suggested. John thanked his friend but said it would be alright.

It was a lot of fun talking to the both of them, as they stayed for hours, just sitting there and chatting with John. He loved the new company and eventually Nepeta appeared and joined in as well, sitting on the floor by the bed, her tail swaying happily behind her. It began to be late and Tavros had to leave, not wanting to worry Gamzee. Dave stayed a little longer but decided he wanted to rest too and noticed that John looked rather tired himself. He gave his best bro a hug before he left, leaving Nepeta and John to be alone.

Nepeta apologized for leaving him all day but John made sure she knew that it was completely alright. He wondered out loud about Karkat however and Nepeta confirmed for him that even she hadn't seen him at all today, and she usually caught one or two glances of him a day.

John decided that he wanted to rest and suggested that Nepeta leave but she asked if it was alright if she stayed. She promised to stay quiet. John sighed a little but decided that it would be alright if she stayed with him. She kneaded a spot on the bed next to John and curled up. John turned the lights off, a smile present on his face, and he adjusted the pillows and comforters a bit before he got comfortable and fell asleep as well.

It was late at night but Karkat and Jade still worked together to gather all sorts of different items that Karkat explained that he would need. He was almost done building up the nest for John and was very proud of himself for having done some careful research. Jade was happy that Karkat was doing this for John, and made sure that he knew. She wondered why it was taking so long if it was just one room that Karkat was securing for her brother, but she decided it was best not to bug him about it.


	9. Eridan and Vriska cause trouble

Sorry for such a short chapter, but I wanted this to focus on what was happening here. There will be a few short chapters like this and some previous ones already, but for the most part the chapters should be 1,000 words or longer. Don't expect me to skimp out on you guys! I'm committed to finishing this story, no matter how long it takes! I have school however, but that shouldn't stop me from updating every day or every other day! No one should have to wait longer than a week for an update, I promise! and if that does happen by some chance then you at least know that it'll be worth your while!

Thanks for those who are sticking with me and reading my story and giving reviews! The more reviews the more excited I get and the faster I write and update : )

Love you lovelys!

~Nia Frost

It was late in the night and Eridan had tried to find Feferi all day long. She had been walking about with Sollux, sharing all sorts of stories, ideas, and feelings with him. Sollux wasn't much one for talking but he was great at listening, and it helped that he was interested in Feferi. She was beautiful and smart, and funny.

Eventually they had sat down in the cafeteria and continued the conversation late into the night.

Eridan, finally finding them, stayed back and watched them. His hate for Sollux increased by the minute, but it finally broke when Feferi leaned across the table and gave Sollux a soft kiss. This enraged Eridan and he quickly showed himself, stomping over towards them where they sat.

"Wwhat are you thinkin! You shouldn't be mackin on some lowblood landdwweler!" he exclaimed, angrier than he'd felt in a long long time.

Feferi was surprised that he was there and just saw what took place. She didn't feel bad however because she'd stated her feelings towards Eridan before and she made sure that she was clear with him.

Sollux glared at Eridan behind his glasses but said nothing. He watched the two interact instead.

Eridan yelled at Feferi, and she only responded back in an angry tone, it wasn't like her to show her anger by yelling. Eridan pulled the final straw however when he grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to stand and began to drag her away.

"Eridan! Stop it!" she yelled at him from surprise and tugged her wrist back from him, "I already glubbing told you how I feel! Now leave me be! I don't want anything to do with you!"

Eridan glared and once again reached out to snatch her wrist, but this time Sollux stood to defend her. He quickly got between them and pushed Eridan back, but Eridan wouldn't have that. He equipped his gun and threatened to hurt Sollux if he didn't back down. Sollux however wasn't having any of it and quickly took the advantage and attacked Eridan.

Feferi panicked and tried to stop them both, she didn't like when anyone fought. Her screams for them to stop however were ignored.

Eridan was thrown back against a wall, his gun leaving his grip. Sollux stood at attention, waiting for him to come back at him with anything. Eridan however only glared and stood up, holding his arm which started to bleed. He looked at Sollux, black feelings forming for the other.

"Get out of here! Ii Don't want two see you around got iit!" Sollux yelled at the other

Eridan pushed his glasses up a little and left quickly, cradling his arm. He didn't like to accept defeat but this time he had no choice. This didn't change his mind about Feferi however and he would be back.

The noise from their short sparring was quite loud and it woke both John and Nepeta. They briefly wondered what was going on before they began to drift back to sleep. Nepeta shook the sleep away however and left to explore, leaving John alone in the room.

Vriska had waited for the opportunity to be alone with him. She hated him for not wanting to be with her, especially after she'd gone through all that trouble to help him and to get him to god tier. She was angrier than ever and decided that she would show him how angry she was. Going over to the bed she slipped a soft kiss to a sleeping John before using her powers to give him horrible nightmares and to mess with his head.

She disappeared back in the darkness, assured that her powers were working on him. The grin on her face spoke so that she didn't have to.

John was left in a horrible nightmare that he couldn't get out of. He whimpered in his sleep but could not wake up from it.


	10. Nightmares and extra help

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for leaving these big paragraphs at the beginning of each story, I'm just a really curious person and love to know a lot of things. So does anyone live in America in the central time zone? Or is everyone just kind of scattered? I wanted to just kinda add in that I'm really happy when I wake up to all the notifications on my phone about reviews and such! It feels so good that people like my story! And as for you people who originally didn't like Mpreg I'm glad that I have you interested! I hope that you continue to read my story and continue to be interested in it! As for the person who contacted me before about any of the characters dying….there is some death in this chapter, but just keep reading. I promise it won't be too bad. And as for the other person excited about me mentioning Bec possibly coming into the story, I didn't mean Bec as the nice doggy (I rather like him too!), but I mean Bec as in like….Jack with Bec's powers. The one who killed all of the trolls dream selves and completely destroying Prospit and Derse. Bad Dog, worst enemy!

If I were to add him in though the story would be even longer, would you all be alright with that? He wouldn't come in until after the baby has arrived, and I'd have to think past what I already have written down for my guidelines. But I don't think I'd mind the challenge! I just don't want you all to get bored of me D:

Anyway…Enough of me! Read the story! Again, thanks for the reviews!

~Nia Frost

John felt a horrendous pain. He held his stomach and whimpered, each contraction stronger than the last, the pain too much to take and he was so terribly alone. He cried out for Karkat, but he got no response, and when he tried to call out to his friends all he got was the sickening silence. He tried to move from his bed to leave the room but another contraction came and sent him to his knees. John knew he had to be strong however, and fought his mind to try to endure the pain. He got back up slowly and made his way to the door. The moment he touched the doorknob everything went black. The lights flickered for a moment but then had stopped working. It seemed that finally the lab had lost all of its power, and this scared John, but not as much as what was waiting for him in the hallway.

He gasped as another contraction shook his body, but he wouldn't let this stop him, he was determined to find someone to help him. Even if it was painful to get up and move at the time. He opened the door and walked into the hallway. It was empty and John's heart felt a heavy pain. What if everyone was gone, what if they'd left him all alone on the meteor. He shook his head and tried to think happier thoughts, but those ended faster than they could start.

A noise he remembered echoed through the hallway. It startled him even. It was the sound of a horn going off. He recognized who that would be and it scared him a little bit.

"Gamzee?" he called out in the dark hallway. His only response was another honk, and then what sounded like the shifting of feet. The footsteps were quiet at first but they soon sounded closer and louder. Whoever had the horn must have liked to intimidate others, because every few footsteps it would go off again.

John start to back up in the hallway, hoping that it would take him elsewhere. A honk sounded closer than ever and John tried his best to run off. It was painful moving but his panic was stronger. The next thing he heard made his body cold. The sound of a weapon dragging along the floor, scrapping it.

John remembered the nightmare from before. He'd had it a few months ago and wasn't sure what caused it, but he remembered clearly that he was being followed by Karkat, not Gamzee. He hoped still that it was a dream if anything. Another honk and John tried to go faster, but an even stronger contraction had him crying out and leaning against a wall. He couldn't take standing much longer and slid down the wall, his face wet with tear of pain and fear. He could hear the other's footsteps coming closer, and suddenly all that could be heard was silence.

John screamed for Karkat hoping wherever he was that he would come to help him.

His only response was from the one who he thought he recognized as Gamzee.

"Shut up."

John stiffened up against the wall, scared for his life and his unborn child's. He wrapped his arms around his stomach trying not to groan from the pain.

"Fucking nooksucker, all you do is complain and wear me down!" came a shout. This time he recognized it as Karkats voice. He heard the weapon being lifted and felt it rest just under his chin.

"Karkat…please…" John started to say. He felt the weapon pressed tighter against his throat.

"I said be quiet" Karkat spoke with more urgency.

John felt the weapon recede and he became very confused. Karkat _wasn't_ going to kill him? Before he could as himself what he needed to be quiet for he heard another honk.

"I'm sorry John…Are you hurt?" Karkat spoke quietly, his back facing the other.

John tried to be as quiet as he could when responding. When he explained what was happening he could almost see Karkat stiffen up. Why now?

"We need to get you somewhere safer-" Karkat began, only to be cut short.

"K-karkat?" John spoke. He felt something warm splash onto him and he went into shock. It felt liquidy, and warm…..

"Please don't be blood, please don't be blood" John began chanting in his head.

A hand quickly grabbed John by the throat and lifted him up. Another pain shot through his lower body and stomach, but this time it was no contraction. He could smell the other's fowl breath, and almost make out his glowing eyes. John looked down surveying his body only to see that it was Karkat's weapon that had sliced him open. He couldn't look any longer, the pain was turning into something else, something darker. He tried to grab onto the other's arm but he couldn't move it away from him. Things started to turn black as he lost his consciousness, tears unknowingly to him rolling down hot against his cheeks.

"Welcome to the dark carnival brothers", was the last thing that he heard. Gamzee removed his hand from the other's throat dropping him to the ground. He would leave him there to die while he went to murder everyone else.

The lights flickered and John briefly saw Karkat laying in his own blood, not able to speak, but reaching out for him. John tried to move but found that his eyelids were heavy as were his arms and legs. He closed his eyes and heard Karkat scramble to get to him. But it was already too late. The both of them lay in a pool of red. Karkat watched his love die before he'd lost enough blood to start to fade from consciousness. Red tears left his eyes and fell from his face onto John's. What happened to Gamzee to make him made like this...and why them?

John sat up quickly in bed only to wrap an arm around himself protectively. A loud gasp left his mouth as he quickly got out of bed and went to the nearest bathroom. He shut the door and turned the light on, quickly looking at himself. His throat wasn't cut, and neither was his stomach. He also wasn't 9 months pregnant and ready to burst. He turned the faucet on and let it spew cold water which he cupped and brought to his face.

"What a scary nightmare" John thought to himself. He hoped he wouldn't have to go through any more of those, but that wasn't his choice. He found a towel to dry his face off with and when he looked back into the mirror what looked back at him startled him. By the doorway stood Dave, and in his hands was a broken sword. Dave's shades were misplaced and his face was streaked with tears. John turned around to face him to ask what was wrong, but the instant he turned Dave shot forward and stabbed him through the chest.

Again John shot up in bed, this time screaming like a madman. It startled Karkat who had just come back to bed, he sat up quickly as well and put a hand on John's arm.

"John! Are you alri-" he began to ask, but John quickly swat his arm away and moved further away from him and began to cry, holding himself and shaking.

"Please don't be a dream, please don't be a dream" he mumbled to himself, scared as all hell.

Karkat felt horrible for the other. Whatever it was that scared him it seemed to have done a number on him. Karkat spoke softly as he reached out and touched John's arm again. This time John didn't shudder away or slap at him. Karkat moved closer and pulled John into a hug. John quickly unfurled from holding himself and grabbed onto Karkat's shirt and sobbed against his chest. He was distraught , having died twice in his dreams by people he knew and lived in the same area as him. One of them being his friends, another being a troll who he thought was a pretty nice guy. And the worst of all was that Karkat died too, only once, but with him. He couldn't protect John in the dream, and he was scared that something would happen to them while they were awake.

Karkat turned the lights on and sat up with John for a few hours until John was all cried out. Karkat spoke softly to him and said anything to distract him from the disturbing thoughts. He wouldn't bother asking what they were about because he didn't want to upset John any further than he already was.

Eventually John loosened his grip around Karkat's shirt and looked up at him, his eyes red from sobbing. Karkat softly placed a hand on the side of the other's face and wiped his tears away with his thumb. John kissed the other, hoping that his wasn't a dream and that neither of them would be dying any time soon. Karkat kissed back and it didn't take long for John to realize that he was indeed awake for real this time. He hugged Karkat tightly and Karkat rubbed his back gently.

"Whatever it was…it's alright now John"

John nodded against him but said nothing in response.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"  
>John shook his head no.<p>

"I'll be right here to protect you" Karkat spoke again.

"You couldn't protect me in my dreams Karkat" John whimpered, "you died. The both of us died…" His voice broke as he finished speaking. Some more tears leaving his eyes and rolling down to drop between them.

Karkat seemed sad at that. He would protect John, no matter what costs. He wouldn't let him get hurt, or even himself. John came first of course, but to leave the other alive and alone was horrible. He would get them out of any trouble and he held John's head in his hands making him look him in the eye as he told him just that.

John's lips gave way to a tiny smile, his eyes replaced the fear with hope. Karkat knew he'd said the right thing. He hugged him tightly and held him and eventually convinced him to lay back down at least.

John was relaxing when he felt another kick, and remembered that Karkat hadn't been around the first time that happened. He quickly took the other's hand and placed it on his stomach to feel.

Karkat pulled his hand back in surprise when he felt the baby kick.

John laughed softly, sniffling a little in between. "You could feel her?" He asked.

"Yes I could…It was…odd." Karkat responded, and then quickly asked another question, curiously. "How do you know that the child is a female?"

John looked down at his stomach and then back up to Karkat. " I just have this feeling"

John moved closer to Karkat and was rewarded by being cuddled. Karkat pulled the blankets back up and they both drifted off to sleep again.

John didn't have nightmares again that night, instead he had pleasant dreams. Pleasant dreams involving Karkat, with things they'd done, things they hadn't done yet, and thoughts of him and Karkat raising their daughter.

He woke up in the morning still being held in Karkat's arms. His lips spread into a wide smile. He moved closer and kissed Karkat on the lips and then on the neck waking him up. Karkat stretched a little before he smiled back down at John and pulled him closer. John squeaked a little when he was pulled towards Karkat, but laughed and then cuddled closer to him. He could lie in bed all day like this. Just he, Karkat and their baby.

Karkat began to pull away from John to get up, probably to get ready and then leave, but John grabbed onto his wrist and held him tightly.

"please," John pleaded, "stay with me for today"

Karkat could hear the urgency in the other's voice along with what sounded like loneliness. John looked as if he was still scared to be alone at the moment, and that he'd been longing Karkat's company for a while. John watched him think but then smiled when Karkat got back into bed to lay with him.

They spent the rest of the day together sharing stories of both of their worlds and watching movies from both of their collections. John felt his heart ache, loving the time that they were spending together and missing it dearly. He knew the other had been busy, but he wished that he would spend some more time with him. Karkat seemed to notice this and reconsidered the way he was going about things. He could ask Jade to finish up for him, or even to help him so that he could get back to John sooner. In all honesty Karkat missed spending his time with John as well. He loved being close and holding him, or touching him. Even the other things that they did together.

In the evening they got a visitor. Karkat opened the door and the instant John saw who it was he felt a cold sweat break out. He even tried to hide against the couch.

In the doorway stood Gamzee, looking high like he usually did. Karkat answered the door with a grumpy response but quickly let that façade go when he realized that it was his bud. Gamzee looked troubled about something and asked to speak with Karkat in private. Karkat looked over to John and noticed he was hiding. He called out to John saying he'd be just in the hallway. He closed the door and stood alone in the hallway with Gamzee.

John was scared. His nightmare had affected him greatly and just the sight of the subjuggulator frightened him. He relaxed a little when Karkat left the room with him, but then all his mind could focus on was hoping that Karkat would be alright. After a few more minutes Karkat returned to the room, Gamzee gone from the hallway. Karkat went and sat by John and rubbed his back a little.

"Is everything alright?"

John nodded and sat up and hugged Karkat. He had to remember that everything was just a dream no matter how badly it was, or even if he could feel the pain.

Unbeknownst to them Rose and Kanaya sat together at a computer looking up facts about pregnancies and how they would be able to help John. During their search they found a procedure called a C-Section, in which the mother's stomach could be cut open and the child removed, keeping both the child and mother alive. They looked at each other and silently agreed that they would read up on the procedure so that they could be of help when the time came. Using the internet to their disposal they researched how to do the procedure and what they would need. Now the only thing they had to worry about was preforming it when the time came.


	11. It's the Hormones

7 and half a months in John became moody, and instead of a kind of sad moody he became annoyed and angry. He pushed everyone away, yelling at them if they had to. Later he would apologize, but he'd still be upset over something or another. The nightmares had gotten a whole lot worse and John had recently opted to just not going to sleep, yet somehow he would fall asleep anyway. He was even more tired and exhausted than before, and having all the extra weight to him didn't help his mood.

Karkat had been working hard again, on who knows what. When John asked, Karkat would just say that he was too tired to explain and wanted to sleep. John was beginning to harbor feelings of anger and annoyance towards the other. What was he keeping from him that was so important that he had to be gone everyday it seemed, and for long periods of time.

John was silently steaming in their room when he took the case for Con Air with the DVD in it and looked down at it.

He loved this movie very much, but that didn't stop him from throwing it across the room along with a lot of other movies. A few minutes passed by and Karkat entered the room and just nearly dodged a movie flying by his face.

"What the flying fuck!", he yelled out from surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting anything to come flying at him the moment he opened the door.

John was sitting on the middle of the carpet on the floor by their entertainment center. He was tossing movies off to the sides of himself now and flinging some back behind him. He disregarded the fact that Karkat was even there.

Karkat called out to John but was ignored, and this concerned him. He quickly went towards the other but heard a crack under his shoes. He looked down then quickly back up and towards John. John had his eyes on the movie beneath Karkat's foot. He got up calmly and walked just as calmly over to him. John grabbed Karkat by the shirt and shoved him back hard. Karkat wasn't expecting that at all and was thrown to the ground. He caught himself however. John crouched down and grabbed the movie Karkat had stepped on. He recognized it even before he picked it up and immediately was put into a fit of rage.

Karkat had just stepped on and broke his only copy of Con Air. His favorite movie.

"You…You fucking prick!" John yelled at him, "Couldn't you fucking look where you were stepping! God dammit Karkat! You know that was my favorite movie and it was the only copy left in existence!" He started to scream at him.

Karkat wasn't used to seeing John angry, let alone act angry. He didn't believe that John had an angry fiber in his body, which made him lose all the hope he had in having a kismesis with him. He could feel the confusion and want of the black feelings returning with the others outburst and shove. He knew though that John wouldn't want that kind of thing, but that didn't stop him from wanting him even more.

Karkat got himself up off of the floor and approached John to try to apologize, but John wouldn't have it. He yelled at Karkat some more and even slapped him, and when he lifted his hand to slap him again Karkat caught him by the wrist.

His eyes were staring at the other lustfully. John glared back at him and attempted to pull his wrist away.

Karkat wouldn't let go however, and instead pulled John closer. His mind elsewhere and consumed with the thoughts of a black love.

John wasn't getting any better though, and he grabbed and twisted the others arm to get him to let go. Karkat did let go, surprised once more but only feeling the dark feelings increase. He disreguarded the rest of the movies that were lying on the floor as he pushed John back towards their bed. . His mind seemed to slip out of that comfortable spot it was in with their matespritship, and was now in the dark corners of a kismises. All of his thoughts were on hating the other, and they were instantaneous. Karkat pushed John back to the bed and pinned him down. John squirmed and glared as hard as he could at Karkat, which only made him grin and even growl a little bit. John's heart was beating faster from adrenaline but when Karkat's sharp teeth sank into his shoulder it skipped even faster. His anger was fading and instead he was becoming quickly scared. Karkat wasn't letting up either and was prodding his tongue into the wound. His hands were trying frantically to undress John and himself at the same time. John began to protest but Karkat caught his lips in a rough kiss. He moved his head to the side to break the kiss but was then assaulted by little bites to his neck.

"K-Karkat!" John yelled out, hoping to get the other to stop.

"Hate me John, Hate me" was all that Karkat said.

John screamed at him again, the fear very obvious in his voice. Tears were running down John's face now, he was no longer upset but instead was over panicked and afraid of his partner. Karkat saw the fear in the other's eyes and quickly snapped out of it and left John alone in the room, feeling ashamed for letting the black feelings and ideas even arise. He loved John, and knew that John couldn't hate him like a true kismesis would have the capability to. John could be heard sobbing from the hallway even with the door closed. Karkat felt horrible, not only had he let himself get out of control but he had hurt John and made him upset. He quickly ran down the hall to get someone who knew how to apply bandages well. He ran into Jade and ended up in a tangled mess on the floor with her.

Jade always managed to surprise him, but this time he wasn't surprised but instead overjoyed to see her. She must have known what was going on for she had a red box with a white cross on it. He wasn't sure what that was but she quickly mentioned that she needed to go see her brother. Karkat got up and helped her up. Jade blushed a little bit and looked away from Karkat. It took him a moment to regroup his thoughts and notice her behavior and when he did he realized that he was shirtless, small red marks on his chest bleeding. Jade grabbed his hand and brought him back to the room. She let him by the doorway and quickly went to her brother's side. He was holding his shoulder with one hand and crying into another. He flinched when she touched him but he quickly realized it was her and broke down even more. Jade wanted badly to comfort her brother, but his wounds had to be taken care of first. She sat on the bed with him and carefully cleaned each one and bandaged it. John had been reduced to a sniffling mess rather than hard sobbing since Jade had arrived. Once she was done she gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and a great big hug.

Karkat stood by the door still and watched. He observed how she treated John with so much care. He wondered if John would forgive him. Jade spoke with John as she dried his face and cleaned his glasses. It wasn't long after that she called Karkat to come to the bed. Karkat hesitated but when she nodded it was alright head slowly paced over.

"John I'm Sor-"

"No Karkat. I'm sorry" John interrupted him, " I shouldn't have been throwing things around in the first place….It wasn't your fault, and as for the movie it's okay…I've seen it so many times anyway, I guess I overreacted"

Karkat ruffled John's hair and smiled very softly. "Let's promise not to do that again alright?"

John nodded a little and wrapped his arms around Karkat's waist, nuzzling his face into the others stomach. Jade giggled a little at their signs of affection which made Karkat flush a little but he rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around John. Jade separated them shortly after and made Karkat sit. She didn't look him in the eyes for a while as she cleaned his wounds and bandaged what needed it. Karkat tried to read what was going on with her mind but she was unreadable. After both of the boys were looked after she had John lay back and Karkat sit with him. She talked to them a bit and explained that John probably would get cranky again. It wasn't uncommon since his hormones were being messed up in a way that they shouldn't be. Karkat couldn't help but feel bad again but John grasped his hand softly. Jade stayed until it was late and John was beginning to become tired, but he was still afraid of going to sleep. Jade didn't seem to notice this in her brother and as she got up to leave she invited them to leave the room and spend some time with her or some of the other trolls. She left after giving her brother a hug and making sure Karkat knew that she was leaving the first aid box in their room if they needed it.

Karkat got ready to rest while John lay on his side hoping that if he did sleep that it would be pleasant at least.


	12. New Life and Lost Life

Longest chapter so far guys. I didn't want you to wait much longer. The chapters would have been short and the suspense might have been too much! Hope you all enjoy, sorry about the posting of the last chapter, there were some issues there before I got it fixed.

Enjoy

~Nia

Eridan was becoming pissed off that Vriska was spending all of her time ruining John and Karkat's relationship. She happened to be in the lab watching some human movie that starred Nic Cage when he found her. He began to talk to her which ended up in a rather large fight.

"Wwhy are you spending all of your time and concentration on something petty like that?" Eridan shouted at her. He wanted her attention something bad.

Vriska ignored him however, uninterested in his games. She'd had her adventures with him before but now he was just a bore and she wanted nothing to do with him. She hoped to ignore him until he went away, but Eridan wouldn't have it. He fumed behind her before grabbing her shoulder and pulling her away from the computer. He kissed her angrily but was only shoved away from her hard. He landed on his behind on the floor in front of her. He glared hard at her, but she rolled her eyes.

" I don't have time for you Eridan, I'm a very busy person with plenty of irons in the fire! I have to keep my concentration up right now." She spoke in a tone that if it were a weapon would have harmed Eridan.

"Busy doing what? Meddling in someone else's relationship!" Eridan got up quickly only for Vriska to grab him by the collar of his shirt and shove him against a wall.

"Drop it Eridan. I don't have time for your stupid little games. Go find someone else to bother. Actually wait, there is no one else to bother! Feferi is with Sollux currently and you can't get anyone to fill any of your quadrants. You're annoying and everyone else thinks so too. You're going to be alone you got that?" She laughed evilly as she spat in his face. Eridan's anger ceased and instead he was left with a hopeless look on his face. She dropped him down and left the lab laughing still.

Eridan thought that maybe their relationship was going well, he'd finally had someone in a quadrant, even if it was for kismisses. No one gave him any chance and it didn't help that if anyone did he leapt to it.

Karkat who happened to be in the room but sitting further away had overheard. He wondered whose relationship Vriska was messing with when it hit him hard in the think pan. It made sense. He knew that Vriska could manipulate what they did and to an extend what they dreamed. She'd killed Aradia before and was the cause of Tavros' loss of mobility. Of course she'd be angry with them. She and John were very talkative during his part in the game and he'd noticed. He had hoped that something like that wouldn't happen and at first he felt terrible that John had been caught in her web. But it seemed that when John met Karkat in person his feelings had changed completely. Vriska had him in her web, and almost in her grasp. So of course she was going to be pissed off when he chose Karkat over her. Karkat felt his anger rise. Why did she have to do something to John rather than himself.

Eridan was rubbing the back of his head and looking at the floor when Karkat ran past him. He could see the anger in the other's eyes and was a bit jealous. He wished someone would hate him like that, but he didn't know exactly what Karkat was up to either. If he knew he wouldn't be wishing that he was on the receiving end. When Eridan found out though he had a constant smirk on his face, believing that Vriska got what she deserved.

Karkat had searched madly for Vriska. She'd only left the lab moments ago, but she had her ways of disappearing conveniently. He had furiously typed a message to Jade before he left and she was on her way to speak with John and try to explain things. She was mad as well as Karkat, and told him to give her some of her anger as well.

Vriska had been seated in her secret room. No one had been able to find her before so she had no second thoughts about keeping on guard. Karkat was like an angry storm, anything or anyone in his path was shouted at or moved aside roughly. He tracked Vriska down and attacked her from behind. She quickly pulled up her defense and pushed him off. He held his weapon tightly in his grasp and she quickly had her dice in hand. She tossed the dice up hoping to steal all of his luck, but before they could hit the ground he'd moved in quick and gave her a just punishment. Her arm and eye would suffice. She'd lived without them before and had gotten them back after reaching god tier. He thought she was better off without them and decided to rid them of her body for her. He left her bloodied on the floor and used something of hers to clean the blood off of his weapon. As she watched him through blurred vision he growled.

"I FUCKING SWEAR VRISKA. IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING TO HARM JOHN AGAIN I WILL LEAVE YOU DEAD IN A POOL OF YOUR OWN BLOOD. IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST ME THEN TARGET ME. STOP BEING A PUSSY AND FIGHT YOUR FIGHTS DIRECTLY!" His throat hurt yelling so loudly and angrily at her. It'd been a long time since he'd had to be so loud.

He left her in the room and headed back to John's room. Jade was with him like he expected and he'd put his weapon away before he'd opened the door. He saw John's eyes flicker towards the door and saw how he inched back on the bed. Karkat had a little bit of Vriska's blood on him, but not too much that it was noticeable. He slowly walked towards John, ushering soft words of comfort. He didn't want John to be afraid of him, especially how he was. John quickly embraced him however much to his surprise. Sure the dreams were horrible, but now that he knew that they were just mind tricks of Vriska's he would do his best to get over them and to accept Karkat. He knew that he would never hurt him.

Karkat ran his fingers through John's hair as he held him, he wanted more moments like these. These moments were a whole lot better than anything else.

Eridan had come to his senses shortly after Karkat stormed out of the room, and much to his curiosity he couldn't help but follow. He found Vriska laying in her own blood, her arm a few feet from her body and her eye bloodied. He quickly went to her side and sat her up gently. She was still unconscious so he picked her up in his arms and carried her to get help. He went to the only person he knew that would be able to help with her arm at least.

Equis wasn't very amused at the company, and Nepeta even hissed a little. But seeing as Eridan was of higher blood than him he had given in to his orders to fix Vriska up. He quickly went to work, suturing her arm up and keeping it from bleeding. It would take a while for it to heal but he measured around her arm and took some other measurements and began to work on an arm for her. Eridan meanwhile waited by her side for her to wake. He eyed Nepeta who hissed at him once more. She didn't like his company as experiences with him in the past were bad. She knew he had a temper too. Whenever he moved she edged back and growled a little bit. She wanted nothing to do with him, but watching her on edge made Eridan want everything to do with her. He left Vriska's side to approach Nepeta but was quickly butted away. His side ached very much, a bruise coming to surface quickly. Equis had noticed Eridan moving to get closer to Nepeta, and he was very protective of her. He wouldn't help the feeling he got when he was around her. It wasn't matespirtiship but a very strong moirail relationship. He wouldn't let her be harmed whatsoever. He knew clearly that she didn't like Eridan so he had to step in.

"You don't have to be here" he seethed, glaring at Eridan from behind his broken glasses.

Eridan got up holding his side and wheezing and glared back, but said nothing and left quickly. He wasn't about to suffer another blow from Equis.

Word of what happened between Karkat and Vriska spread quickly and eventually everyone knew what was going on. Vriska kept her appearances short around everyone else as she was still healing, but she was pissed and as soon as her energy was back she would plan to use it. John refused to talk to her or even see her after realizing everything that she'd been doing. He was happy to have good dreams back instead of the horrible nightmares. He was tired of seeing a multitude of colorful blood sprayed on the walls, or being killed himself.

Sollux had gone to Karkat and explained that he would help keep an eye out on Vriska and her shenanigans. He was a good friend after all. He even had Aradia help keep Vriska off of everyone's hides. Vriska knew that Aradia would rip her to shreds just as easily as Karkat had, but would enjoy it rather than do it out of anger. So she lay low. Eridan was ignored like usual, he wouldn't be able to do any harm with Feferi around, and they all knew it. She had already scolded his finned ears off.

John swore that he would get back at Vriska, but Karkat talked him out of it. He had to be worried about their baby more than getting back at Vriska, for it wasn't worth it. He really didn't want John to get hurt any more than he already had been. The weeks were passing by slowly and Karkat spent as much of his time as he possibly could with him. As a gift to cheer him up and sort of apologize again for their bout before he had Jade help him remake a copy of Con Air to give to him. Jade suggested that he wrap it, and when he gave her a confused look she explained it to him. She even helped him wrap it up in some paper that was around. When Karkat gave the gift to John his heart skipped. He hoped the other wouldn't have an angry reaction. John however had a very excited reaction and pulled Karkat into a kiss. He thanked him continuously until Karkat had flushed and pushed John away a little bit in order to breathe. He laughed a little and spent the rest of the evening watching all of their movies with him.

A few more weeks crept up on them. Time just couldn't decide whether it wanted to be slow or fast, and it was a little annoying for those who were excitedly waiting for it to pass.

It was now almost 9 months and John woke up in the middle of the night in pain. He'd recognized the pain from his dreams and almost panicked thinking he was having another nightmare, but he realized he was awake and that Karkat was lying quietly next to him. He shifted on his side and groaned from the quick spike of pain again. He nudged Karkat but couldn't wake him so instead he shoved him hard. Karkat was surprised and woke up quickly.

"What is it John? Is everything alright?" he said, rubbing his eyes and curling back up.

John whimpered and this caused Karkat to sit straight up in their bed.

"It really hurts" John whined, motioning to his stomach.

"Do you think…" Karkat spoke softly, his eyes a bit wide.

"I don't know" John spoke and grimaced as he felt another contraction. "Owwwwwww…"

Karkat quickly grabbed his shirt and put it on and pulled on his pants as well as he got up from bed. He went over to John's side of the bed and tried to help him sit up, but John wouldn't have it. Instead he gave him a quick kiss and a squeeze of his hand before he ran off to go get Kanaya.

Nepeta, who'd been staying in their room woke from her sleep and went to John's side to comfort him. He wanted to move because he was uncomfortable, but he hurt more than anything. She gently helped him move to lay on his back. Nepeta gently rubbed his stomach but stopped when he had told her that it only made him uncomfortable now.

Karkat was nervous as he ran towards Kanaya's room. It was late at night if you were one of the trolls or kids keeping track of time and Kanaya and Rose were asleep in bed together. Karkat rapped his knuckles on their door loudly. Rose was the first to wake and grumpily rolled over avoiding the light coming off of Kanaya. Karkat knocked again loudly, shouting this time too.

"Kanaya! Rose? One of you two! Please someone answer the fucking door already!"

Rose rolled her eyes a little and nudged Kanaya awake before getting up to answer the door. Karkat was just about to knock again and had his fist held up. Rose moved out of the way as he brought his fist down on air. She didn't look very amused but realized why he would be here in the middle of the night.

"Is there another room where we can take him?" she asked Karkat, "I'm sure he wouldn't want to do that there, is there anywhere more comfortable?"

She looked back at Kanaya, who was dressing quickly. Karkat thought for a moment before he his mind actually kicked in. He nodded quickly and Rose instructed him to go to John and wait for them in their room before they moved him.

Karkat ran back to John, his eyes still wide. John had broken a sweat and was looking rather uncomfortable. Karkat grabbed a towel and went to his side and began to dab away the sweat. John smiled a little bit and pulled Karkat down for a soft kiss. It was short but passionate and John kept smiling until the next contraction came. He winced and grabbed a handful of their bed sheets. Karkat noticed Nepeta was running around the room grabbing a few things and was curious as to what she was doing, but decided not to ask. It wasn't long until Rose and Kanaya were at the doorway.

"Can you move him Karkat?" Rose inquired.

Karkat began to reach down for John to try and lift him but John shook his head. "Please don't move me, it hurts enough as is."

Karkat looked over to Rose and she insisted that he be moved. Karkat wasn't sure he could lift John though and carry him away to another room. John wasn't very happy that they insisted that he be moved, he was already in pain and didn't want to be handled or moved if he didn't have to be. He growled a little when they tried again but Nepeta quickly came to his side.

"I could go and get Equis!" She piped up, "He could be veerry careffurrrl in moving you. I'd make sure that he was being as gentle as pawsible. He could move you quickly too!"

Everyone looked at her and then to John. John let out a rather large sigh before wincing again and telling her to hurry and get him. She scampered of quickly to get Equis and was back in record time with him. He didn't seem happy, but because Nepeta was his moirail and was good friends with John, along with John having befriending him earlier he was reluctant to gently pick him up.

John cried out when he was moved and Equis thought he'd hurt him but John wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

Karkat quickly directed them away to another room. It was the room he had prepared. Jade helped him prepare it as well. There was a comfortable bed for John to lay on and there were some small tools sitting about on a metal table. Jade had talked to Rose and Kanaya about what they intended to do to help him and then got the supplies that they would need and brought them into the room. Karkat eyed the tools and began to feel sick, he knew that there would be blood. Equis laid John down just as gently as he had picked him up. Nepeta replaced John in his arms. Their part had been done so they left to give them as much privacy and space as possible. Jade entered the room shortly after and John was happy to see her, but he grinned widely when Dave entered. He looked all nonchalant but you could tell something was up on his mind.

Wherever they had moved John it was a lot more comfortable than their bed. He was grateful for that comfort, but the pain continued. He knew just as well as the others knew that it was time to get this over with. Karkat was going to leave but John begged him to stay. Hemophobia was still on Karkat's mind but he stayed with John anyway. John clutched onto whatever he could, the pain getting worse and worse. Unfortunately he was a boy and didn't have the proper way of birthing a baby. This is where Kanaya and Rose's help would be at best use.

They couldn't operate on John right away but when it came to that they had enough help in the room. Nepeta had excitedly gone and told everyone that she could, and they all began to gather outside the room.

Karkat did his best to stay with John, but enough was enough and he had to leave the room, Dave escorting him out making sure he didn't fall over from the sight of the blood. Karkat left the room only to see everyone else waiting outside it, some more excited than others. Dave went back to comfort John in place of Karkat, like a good friend would do, even though he himself really didn't want to be in the room.

Karkat began to shake and Gamzee made his way through the small crowd and pulled him close. He hugged him and spoke quietly trying to calm him down. The only negative thing about Nepeta telling everyone, was that everyone included Vriska. She realized that now would be the best time to exact her revenge on Karkat for making her lose her arm and eye for a second time. She was away from the commotion with Sollux and Eridan close by. She snuck away from the both of them and concentrated on a troll that she knew would be easy to manipulate to her will.

Gamzee held Karkat tighter. Karkat looked up at Gamzee but couldn't quite see his face as the halls were dimly lit, but he wasn't comfortable at all in the others arms all of a sudden.

"Gamzee, let me go" He spoke, but Gamzee only held on tighter. He squirmed and shoved Gamzee until he got away from his grip. "Please not now" Karkat spoke, fear in his voice.

But now was the perfect time for Vriska, and she wanted her revenge. Gamzee pulled his clubs from his strife specibi.

"GAMZEE NO!" Karkat yelled, but was quickly pushed back up against the door to the room. The noise startled John and he became worried. He was already on enough pain medicine for them to do the operation, but not enough to put him to sleep. He didn't have to be asleep for the operation either and choose not to. John's eyes were caught on the door, he was scared that Karkat would have to shout, and even more so that it involved Gamzee.

Dave, sensing, John's distress as well as having some of his own brought his broken caledfwlch to hand and stepped away to be between the bed and the door.

Before Gamzee could move to attack again Aradia, Equis and Nepeta were already at him. They were holding him back as best as they could but Gamzee threw them all off. Tavros came to aid them in holding him back but was too late and instead ended up in the way of Gamzee's next attack. Tavros' blood showed itself quickly and colored Gamzee's clubs. Gamzee continued to beat on Tavros with his clubs and even managed to break Nepeta's hand and one of Equis' arms. He was mad with rage and also blind with it. The walls were becoming colorful the more he attacked. He changed weapons and instead wielded a weapon much like Karkat's. Karkat was surprised but took to battle with him quickly. They both cut each other up and bloodied the walls even more. Despite his homophobia Karkat continued to stay conscious and keep Gamzee from getting anywhere closer to the door behind him. During the duel Karkat managed to disarm Gamzee long enough that Equis could grab him with his arm that wasn't broken and secure him. He had him on the floor and was using most of his weight to keep him down, his good arm holding Gamzee's arms above his head. Gamzee was on the floor next to Tavros and all he could see now was how bloodied he was and the blood that was pooling next to Tavros' body. He panicked seeing Tavros in a condition as such and regained his senses. Equis held onto him however, not sure if the other was feigning being in control of his mind again.

"What happened?" Gamzee yelled out, squirming under Equis' weight. "Get off of me! What the fuck happened to Tavbro! What's going on!" he yelled angrily, wanting answers immediately. Karkat knelt down and grabbed Gamzee's attention. He had instructed Nepeta to get Tavros off of the floor and move him elsewhere so that they could take care of him. Aradia had been thrown against a wall and lost her consciousness temporarily. As soon as she regained it she helped Nepeta to move Tavros and then started on helping him as he needed it. Gamzee was overly upset but Karkat calmed him down explaining what had happened. Gamzee was ashamed and upset that something like that happened. Equis got off of Gamzee after being yelled at by Karkat. Gamzee quickly fled to find Tavros and the others and Equis followed after, not wanting another accident to occur. Karkat looked at the bloodied walls and his eyes rolled back.

Dave went to inspect after thing had quieted down only to find Karkat laying in a mess of colorful blood on the floor. He quickly checked the area for danger before going to Karkat to aid him. He picked him up and dragged him to another room and began checking over him.

Sollux realized that Vriska had left the room and quickly found her and did not hesitate in attacking her. Her concentration on Gamzee was broken early but she knew she had done enough to make him snap. She was about to attack Sollux back when Eridan appeared and attacked Sollux for her. Not wanting to get in the way she quickly escaped while the two boys dueled.

John was exhausted and overwhelmed having to go through the birth of his child and listening to the commotion happening right outside the door. Kanaya was cleaning him up and stitching him back up while Rose was taking care of a small bundle. The room was quiet and it made John worry. He thought that babies were supposed to cry when they were born. So why was the room so quiet?

In a room somewhere further away from where John and most of the other trolls were lay Eridan and Sollux. Both bloody and neither of them moving.


	13. Families Take Care of Each Other

OMG GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS SERIOUSLY.

I'm so sorry that It's been a while since I've updated! A lot has happened. I got a new job and I've been busy working that, and I've been sick, so I've been resting a lot and then trying to catch up with school. HAVING A LIFE SUCKS GUYS lolol. Anyway…I was so happy to get all those reviews I almost cried. So many of them! They were all very awesome and I'm so glad that you all like my story and are waiting patiently for more updates. Here is the next bit and I've already started working on the chapter after this. I hope it's not moving too slowly, but I'll be getting into it more when I have more time. The next update could be soon since I'm starting to use my phone to type it up too and sending it back and forth through my email. (Yay phones o u o ) (ughhh i can't figure out how to do bar separations on fanfiction! any uh..tips? Help? )

Nothing of this was going as he thought it would or how he had hoped. What he had hoped was that everything would work out just fine and his baby would be safe, not that a fight would start just outside the room where he was giving birth. John, still exhausted, tried to sit himself up, but Kanaya wouldn't have it. She pushed him back down gently while giving him a stern look.

"You Need To Remain Still And Rest" She spoke, "Otherwise Your Stitches May Come Undone."

John knew she was right, but he still wanted to get up. He wanted to go to Rose who had her back turned to them, and he wanted to know what was wrong. In fact he was going to demand to know what was going on and why the hall and room were so quiet. Tears started to well up in his eyes, the worst scenario coming to mind.

Their baby hadn't survived. John was fearing this. Maybe a human and a troll couldn't create offspring. This made him begin to cry and cover his face feeling like all of the waiting and pain he was put through meant nothing. Like he was a failure.

Kanaya wasn't sure why the other was having a break down, but Rose soon came with a bundle in her arms and shooshed John. She spoke softly until he had stopped sniffling and when he looked up she gently placed the sleeping child in his arms. John's tears started up again, but this time it was because of joy. The small wriggler (if you're a troll) / child (if you're a human) was asleep in his arms. Gently he rocked them in his arms and tried his best to do away with his tears. He looked up towards Rose and as if she could read minds she spoke immediately yet in a very gentle tone.

"It's a girl John, you have a daughter now"

John's smile doubled but then he realized something was off about this. He looked Rose in the eyes and asked about Karkat. She said she didn't know but that she would do her best to find out. This upset John but feeling the little life in his arms squirm he reminded himself that he couldn't let his emotions get the best of him right now. He relaxed against the pillows behind him and cradled his daughter. He wanted to rest, but he didn't chance letting go of her, not until she was in Karkat's arms. Because he knew that in his arms she would be just as safe as if she was in his own.

Dave was taking care of Karkat in another room, he didn't seem to have hit his head hard, but he had definitely sustained injuries while fighting off which ever troll was enraged. Dave was glad he had some first aid things on him. As he began to get the last wound cleaned and dressed Karkat woke up quickly and startled him by grabbing his wrist tightly. Karkat stared long and hard at him before letting go then getting up quickly.

"John! I have to see—"

Dave caught him as he started to black out from getting up to fast. He held him steady until he could stand again on his own.

"Whoa, what the hell?"

"You just got up, you can't be moving so fast like you're on some fucking urgent mission. John's alright, but we should go check up on them"

Karkat felt sore but that didn't matter to him, he had to see John. He had to know he was alright. Dave could sense his urgency and although he usually wouldn't extend a helping hand to any of the trolls he was this time. They both got back to the room in record time, Karkat bursting through the door first.

The noise startled everyone in the room who was awake. John had a terrified look on his face until he realized it was just Karkat there and he quickly motioned for him to come closer. Dave walked into the room quietly after Karkat had made his entrance and closed the door behind them. He was happy to see that everyone seemed to be fine in the room and that John no longer was in pain.

Karkat quickly went to John's side and immediately wondered about the bundle he was holding. John gently moved the blanket from their wrigglers face to show her to Karkat. Karkat seemed to relax as his expression softened the most John had ever seen it. He reached out to gently touch her face when she opened her eyes and squirmed quietly. John's smile broke into a grin as some more joyous tears fell down his cheeks. He gently handed her over to Karkat.

"Here Casey, here's Daddy" John said softly as he placed her in his arms. Karkat gave him a look but said nothing and instead took a look down at their daughter. Her dark black hair was nothing to be surprised about; both he and John had black hair. It was her completion and then her eyes that made Karkat study her more. Her eyes were red and her ears were pointed much like a trolls, but there was the absence of horns and even the darker pigment in skin. He wasn't sure what genes would dominate after all, it's not like a troll and a human did this kind of thing often. They didn't even know it was possible until almost 9 months ago.

"Take good care of her." John spoke weakly before he shut his eyes and went limp. Karkat at first panicked and nudged John hoping that his thoughts weren't actually happening. No way was John going to leave him with a child, but then John opened his eyes back up tiredly and smiled at Karkat, grabbing a free hand as reassurance that he wouldn't have to worry.

Rose and Kanaya cleaned up the room while Dave took care of making John as comfortable as possible without waking him, which was easy since not only was John exhausted, but he wasn't easy to wake usually. He gently wrapped him up in the blankets and made sure his head was resting nicely on a pillow so that his neck wouldn't cramp up when he woke up the next morning. Karkat observed and made note of everything Dave did for John. He held Casey close and she fell asleep quickly. She was very quiet for a baby and a wriggler. Wrigglers didn't cry like babies did, in fact, you could almost say they cried a lot worse, for their screams for attention were shrill. Being a wriggler was closer to being like an insect before you could grow out of that stage, and the only noise you could make were those of screeches or screams. Babies could scream too, but not like a wriggler. It was probably why Trolls didn't raise their own kind the noise itself could drive them mad.

The other events going on in the building were delicate enough that even whispering about them made the air tense. Aradia had gotten help from Kanaya, Rose and Dave when they had left Karkat and John be. Together the three of them helped the other injured trolls. Nepeta had to have her wrist checked and then bandaged. If they could put a cast around t they would, but no one really knew how to do that, so instead they did the best they could with the bandages, gave her something for the pain, and told her not to move it if she could. They later managed to make a makeshift splint for it so that it would be almost impossible for her to bend. As for Equis, his was a little more painful. It was Kanaya and Dave that helped him. They had to reposition the bone that had snapped when Gamzee attacked him. He said he'd be able to stand the pain, but drops of sweat were already showing themselves on his forehead. Dave told him to be still and without a second warning he and Kanaya managed to reposition his arm and splint it. Equis let out a howl. Despite being strong and having though that he was able to withstand the pain it was still a horrible feeling. He'd of course never broken anything in his body before, having been the strongest of all of the trolls.

While Kanaya and Dave were working on Nepeta and Equis, Rose was working with Tavros and Gamzee. She first had to convince Gamzee to give her space with Tavros and that it was urgent that he give the other breathing space. Tavros was covered in his own blood, any wounds that were open were hard to identify. Aradia quickly got anything she could manage to give to Rose to clean up Tavros. She quickly checked for a pulse and the long pause made Gamzee worried. He was biting at his claws, sitting on his haunches not 5 feet away. He was horribly ashamed and sorry for what he'd done, and he was really hoping that he hadn't just killed his matesprit. He loved Tavros so much, and the thought of him dying was making his head hurt. He had to calm himself though, going mad wasn't the best response for something like this. It would only make things worse and make him do things he would know he would regret later. Rose found a light pulse and went quickly to cleaning up Tavros' blood and identifying wounds. She had her brother come over and attempt to reverse time for Tavros if he could. It worked a little bit and some of the more serious wounds were made to be less serious but still apparent.

Rose cleaned him up well and bandaged him up. If not for Dave's help Tavros would have probably looked like a mummy. His arms were cut up badly and both were bandaged up the wrist up to his shoulders. His neck wore a larger patch of gauze and his head was wrapped up a bit, as best as Rose could make what with his horns being there.

Eridan was the first to wake. He touched a wound on his shoulder and tasted the blood in his mouth. His head had a dulled ache, but he knew it would hurt more as time progressed. Across the room he saw Sollux laying still. He was bloodied as well and this only brought a smirk to Eridan's face. It seemed like the other was still alive, and this would be his chance to change that. Picking up his wand (OF SCIENCE) and pulling himself together he stood. Eridan walked slowly and achingly to where Sollux was laying, his cape dragging behind him, feeling a lot heavier than before. He lifted his wand up and pointed it at the others head. He then lowered it and leaned forward. Gently he pressed a kiss to the others lips before standing back up and once more pointing the wand at him. Just as he was about to finish him off however, Aradia appeared and slammed him back against a wall. The dull ache in his head now was splitting pain, lights going off in his sight. He dropped the wand and held his head as he knelt down, groaning from the pain.

Aradia wasn't happy whatsoever. She didn't know how, but she figured that if the two were somewhere in the building that something like this would occur. She was only unhappy that she couldn't prevent it. Sollux groaned from the other side of the room and opened his eyes. Despite doing so however all he could see was darkness. Feeling lost he quickly began to scramble and feel for where he was.

"What the hell!"

Aradia calmly went to him and reached a hand out as she gently whispered to him.

"AA?..." Sollux called out softly, reaching around. Finally he felt her cold steel hand and took hold of it. "Whath going on? Where iith that fithy bathard? Why can't Ii thee?"

Aradia felt horrible, but she didn't bother responding. Instead she left Eridan be, glaring hard at him, and escorted Sollux from the room. She brought him back to where the others were being treated. It took a little while for them to make it there however since Sollux was unsure of his footing and tripped more than a handful of times while walking with her. His hand in hers, the other reaching out in front of him, or off to the side to find a wall, or anything for that matter. When they made it to the room she cleaned his other wounds and dressed them, and then wiped the blood from his face and around his eyes and wrapped a strap of gauze around his head, covering his empty eye sockets for the time being.

Eridan forced himself to crawl out of the room where he had just had his battle. He lay in a hallway , bloodied and exhausted. His vision was starting to go black when he heard the clicking of someone's shoes on the floor. They were getting closer, and he wondered who they were, and if they would even spare their time to help him. The clicking stopped just in front of him and he could already tell who it was. Vriska looked down at Eridan, unimpressed with him.

"You disgust me Eridan, and not in that way either" she spoke, her voice just as venomous as the rest of her appearance. She lifted up one of her heeled shoes and stepped on his hand. "I don't want you fighting my battles for me, you're pathetic." She spat out at him. Eridan winced, his vision becoming clear with the pain. Vriska pressed the heel hard against his hand, breaking the skin and making him bleed. He could have sworn he heard a crack too, but with how his head ached, other pain just didn't register the right way. Vriska spat on him and walked away, once more calling back at him telling him to move on and that she didn't need him. Eridan felt his will leaving. He lay as still as possible, breathing slowly. All of his senses were fading, and the last thing he remembered was hearing some faster footsteps that seemed to be heading his way. He wasn't sure though, it could just as well have been Vriska making her pace faster to get away from him. His heart and will were crushed, he closed his eyes and lay on the floor, bleeding out.

A lot of commotion was going on. In the short time span of a couple of hours, and who knows, it could even have been half a day, John gave birth, Gamzee went insane (or sane), many were hurt and one got away. The total injuries conflicted were on 7 of the 12 trolls. They would all heal however and that was the good thing.

John slept hard for a few nights, waking up occasionally. Karkat had moved them to another room, this one full with blankets and a everything else that he thought they would need. This is the room that he was spending his time working on for the other. He was the only troll who knew where the room was. he didn't want the others near especially with John resting and healing and their defenseless newborn.

With the other kids help he had managed to take care of little Casey. John's body was healing quickly as he slept. He woke up to Karkat lying in bed across from him, Casey sleeping in between. John couldn't help be overwhelmed with happiness and he reached over and gently grabbed Karkat's hand. He woke up from the touch and noticed John's wide smile and couldn't help but smile softly back. They both gazed longingly at each other before their gazes locked onto the sleeping child between them, carefully wrapped in a red blanket. John moved his hand from the others grasp and gently sat himself up, the wounds from the operation were almost completely healed, leaving light scars. He still made sure to be careful however, and after propping himself up against pillows for support he reached down and gently picked up the little bundle.

Karkat sat up and observed how John behaved towards their daughter, this had been the second time he'd held her since she came to be and although John himself didn't know how to raise a child he seemed to have an instinct and it was obvious. He relaxed as they shared a moment in silence before the little bundle began to squirm and whimper. John looked a bit surprised having thought she was still deep asleep, but Karkat got up from bed swiftly and retrieved a bottle. He warmed it up and tested its heat before bringing it over and handing it to John, who right away brought it to Casey's mouth. For a moment she continued to whimper until she recognized the bottle and began to feed. She ate quickly and that too brought a smile to John's face. He didn't think she could look any healthier, and Karkat couldn't help but feel the same. John smiled and held her still. Karkat sat back down on the edge of the bed, observing some more.


	14. Time to Heal and Grow

Thank you all for the past reviews, I really enjoy reading them all! You all are just so wonderful! I'm trying to upload more but as of late I'm a bit busy. I have a new job and I've been working it like crazy and then I've been sick on top of that. And to put a cherry on top of the sundae of misery, I'm behind in school. So it could be either a short amount of time, or a week or two before I update again. I'm very spontaneous , but I thought I'd say something . Ughh I'm not looking forward to winter ; n ;

biokat93. deviantart. com (the link i've been trying to put in here for some time but wouldn't show up? : | )

-Nia Frost

-  
>A few more months passed this way, their only visitors being Jade, Dave, Rose, and Kanaya. Jade was eager to hold and play with her niece and Dave spoke with John when his hands were free. Rose who was inseparable from Kanaya stood by and watched. Kanaya watched but in her head she was already creating little outfits for the small creature. Karkat didn't always like all of them being in there at once but they were John's closest friends. He knew he would be able to trust them as well, but he still felt on edge. When he spoke to John about it later he laughed and kissed him, explaining that that was just him feeling fatherly and protective.<p>

Nepeta's wrist healed as well as Equis' arm and they were allowed to be without the splints. They were however warned to be careful. Tavros was still recovering but was coming along quickly with Gamzee's help and attentiveness. Gamzee constantly was apologizing to Tavros but Tavros only smiled and kissed his matesprit. He knew what would happen if he got involved, and he wasn't about to say he wouldn't do it again. He had gone back to sitting in his wheelchair while he was healing, just so that he wouldn't exert any extra energy trying to walk. Energy that he needed to heal. Karkat was healed up nicely with a few new scars to show and the same went for Gamzee. The scars across his face unnerved him when he saw them, but it was a constant reminder of what had happened. He even stopped wearing his makeup for a while, which Tavros approved of, but only because seeing the other's face without the makeup made him flush even more.

Vriska had disappeared and couldn't be found by anyone and it remained this way for quite some time. Terezi normally would be investigating but she was teaching Sollux to use his other senses to "see" around him. He was catching on rather quickly and was eventually fastened with a cane of his own. He didn't like it so much, but it at least kept him from walking into walls like was doing a lot of. Aradia was always at his side helping when she could. As for the others their respective moirails or matesprits were talking care of them.

Eridan woke up in a tub full of water. His wounds were dressed and healed enough that they weren't bleeding out. His head hurt and he wondered how long he'd been sleeping for. He lay comfortably in the water, breathing deeply. It'd been a long time since he'd been under water and the memories were flooding back in. Good memories, ones he kept for a good reason. He could hear giggling and at first he thought it was the memories but he realized that they were dulled lightly. He opened his eyes and staring down at him was Feferi.

"Good to see you're awake!" she spoke, sounding as chipper as usual.

Eridan was about to sit up but she quickly pushed him down and back into the water.

"Relax, alright? I was really worried! Why'd you have to go and do something so stupid?"

Eridan wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about but he relaxed under the water. She spoke a little more and he tried to listen as best as he could. He spoke up only to ask how long he'd been out.

"It's been a few months silly…..that's why I've been so worried" she spoke, the tone in her voice obvious that she felt pained to see him as he was.

Eridan was surprised, he didn't think that his injuries were that bad, and in fact they weren't. Vriska, still pissed off for what he had done had put him into a deep sleep.

Feferi had found Eridan lying face down in a small pool of his own blood. She panicked and ran towards him, gently rolling him over and trying to figure out what was wrong, where he was injured and what she could do to help him. She noticed that there was more blood than just his own, but whoever it was seemed to already have left or been taken care of. She was scared, she knew how Eridan felt about her and she was his good friend. She carefully picked him up to the best of her ability and brought him back to her room where she cleaned and patched his wounds. As the months paced she grew further apart from Sollux. He had to learn how to deal with being blind, and besides, Aradia was there for him once more. She felt a bit downhearted that it had happened that way, but she now had something else to worry about. She took good care of him but he didn't wake. So she waited.

It had been a while since the excluded trolls had seen John or Karkat around, and they were all excited to see about their wriggler. If everything was alright, and they hoped it would be, except for Vriska of course. It had been about 6 months and the only think they had heard was a shrill scream from deep in the lab. It only happened every so often but each time it made all of them hold their hands over their ears and wish for it to stop as soon as possible. Even for the other kids it was a horrible sound to endure.

As John was holding their sleeping daughter in his arms Karkat decided to he wanted to talk. John had watched him hold something back for a while and wasn't sure what it was, but he wouldn't bother him. He trusted that Karkat would speak his mind eventually. He watched him sit on the edge of the bed and look around a bit before looking straight at him. This made John blush a little but he smiled showing that he had his attention.

" I think we should go back to our room. It's been 6 months since we've been in this little setup, do you think that is enough time for her to strengthen up enough that we can be in the presence of the others?" he spoke quietly, which was unlike him, but you could tell he had thought hard about it.

Gently, John rubbed Casey's back as he held her. He thought quietly to himself before responding to Karkat.

"She has gotten bigger, and she's definitely been healthy! I think it would be alright for us to go back to our room, but…I kind of grew fond of this room" he spoke, laughing quietly as not to wake Casey. "It's just so comfortable in here"

Karkat shifted a little and couldn't help a tiny smile.

"I could make our room to be like this if you wanted?"

"No, it's alright, I understand why you made this room, and I really appreciate it. I just wish you would have told me that's what you were doing. I was very lonely without you"

John could see Karkat's ears sort of shift back, which he'd never notice happen before. He looked like he felt bad about something, but before he could ask Karkat had moved close and had placed a chaste kiss on his lips. It surprised him and made him gasp, but he smiled and leaned in for another kiss. They shared a few short loving kisses before Casey squirmed and they decided it would be best to let her rest.

A few days after their conversation they had packed up the things they'd need to bring back to their room with them, especially things for Casey and had gotten ready. They cleaned the room up and left it as it was and took only what they needed. They could always come back for anything else if they forgot it. John held Casey close as she looked around the room with her wide eyes. John had managed to get Jade to get a nook for her, and she was a lot more content and quiet with one. Karkat carried the few things that they'd decided they'd bring back to the room with them and the both of them quietly left together.

Upon arrival to their old room a small bell rang. Both of them looked at each other with confusion written on their faces, but the answer to their confusion was quickly placed in front of them. Nepeta opened the door to their room and held it open for them to come in.

"Welcome back!" she squeaked happily, excited for their return and even more excited to meet the child. Karkat was surprised that she was there, but John was happy to see her. They both came into the room and Karkat set their things down while John went to their old bed. He sat and invited Nepeta to come over. She didn't waste a moment and when John let her see Casey she began to purr. John laughed a little since he'd only ever heard Karkat make a purring noise and that was when they were having sex. He thought Nepeta would make such a noise since she was obviously in with cats, so when Karkat made that noise it surprised him and actually had made him giggle a bit.

Nepeta asked to hold Casey but John wasn't ready yet to let anyone other than himself, Karkat or Jade to hold her. Nepeta's ears lowered a little but she understood and suggested maybe another time. She then left the room after glancing over towards Karkat. He looked like he was being impatient about something so she decided to let them be in peace in their room.


	15. A Little Alone Time With You

So much time since I last updated, sorry guys. I planned on updating more often than not but life kinda got picked up like a puzzle and thrown against the wall. Pieces are fucking everywhere I swear. I'm just trying to get it back together. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story anymore because it's been a while since i've written anything. If you guys want to throw some ideas out there I'd be happy to write more with a promt. Thank you to all those who have reviewed in the past, and to those who signed up for alerts for when I update and especially to those who marked this as a favorite. I'm very grateful to you all : o )

Here's the next bit. If you'd like to throw some ideas at me then please do. I love to write 3

Nia Frost~

Nepeta hadn't told anyone that they were back in their room and was even helping to keep it on the down low. It wasn't long however that everyone knew and began to visit. It was tiresome for John and it made Karkat even more irritable. At first it was just the human kids that came to visit which was alright, that didn't change because they had visited before, but then other trolls began appearing to try to grab peeks at the newest member. John refused to let anyone hold her and sometimes even to see her. She needed her rest and if they came to see her he would outright refuse. Karkat began to get snappy with the other trolls as they came to visit.

Eventually Equis, with persuasion, made it part of his day to stand in front of their room and not allow anyone to come near it unless John or Karkat specifically said it was alright. Nepeta would guard the other half of the time. Eventually John was sick of just staying in their room and took Karkat with him to the cafeteria (Casey wrapped in a bundle in his arms) and invited everyone to come and eat all together. The only one not present was Vriska, which was fine with John and Karkat. They didn't want her around after the trouble she had caused.

There was a big meal and they all ate quietly, their eyes to the other end of the table where John sat with Casey, feeding her out of a bottle. She was a good child and didn't squirm much or make much noise. She was content with being fed and then napping. Karkat held her while she slept, allowing for John to have his hands free to eat. He didn't mind waiting at all; he actually preferred that the both of them were fed before he ate. The other 10 trolls watched but eventually realized that she would be around longer and did not have to stare at her constantly. They all focused on their meals and talked softly to each other.

Out of the others, Terezi felt that she wanted a better look. Sollux couldn't see the child but could somewhat imagine a picture of her, so he was content in not bothering. Aradia was more interested in the others than the child which was actually nice for once, in John and Karkat's perspective. Dave kept giving glances towards his friend and their child but did nothing to move closer.

Karkat wasn't exactly sure on letting Terezi hold Casey but John said it would be alright if she was gentle and didn't try to lick their child. Terezi stood still, waiting but it wasn't long that Karkat gently laid Casey against her chest and Terezi had moved her hands to cradle the small child. While one hand held the other the other ran over the child's small frail body, examining her.

"What…this is no wriggler" She spoke, confused.

John let out a soft laugh, Karkat had done his best to explain to him what a wriggler would have looked like, and Casey looked nothing like one. She looked like a normal baby.

John spoke softly but explained that she didn't have the defining details of a wriggler but of a human baby. Only…she was half human. Terezi motioned that she no longer wanted to hold the child and Karkat took her back in his arms. She squirmed a little before becoming motionless once more and sleeping against her father's warm chest.

After the dinner they all cleaned up and went back to doing what each respective troll or human had been doing before.

"It was really nice to get that done and out of the way", John spoke, laying in the middle of their bed, his arms crossed and behind him. Karkat admired the way he looked and made a quick glance towards the cradle a few feet away. Casey was still asleep, and most of the time she was hard to wake. He wondered if he dare chance doing what he was thinking of.

"Hmm?" was his response, his mind obviously elsewhere.

"Introducing Casey to everyone so they quit coming around our room" John explained, not noticing that Karkat was watching him.

"Oh yeah" Karkat responded quietly. He strode over to the bed and moved to sit on it. John had his eyes closed and didn't bother to open them, he was a little tired but not exhausted. It surprised him however when Karkat moved over him, his arms on either side of John holding him up. Only then did John open his eyes, but closed them again after Karkat moved down and stole a kiss from him. John smiled and moved one of his arms from behind his head to rest on the side of Karkat's face. They kissed softly like this for a little bit before Karkat licked the others lips. John knew what he wanted but didn't think he could give it to him right now. He was tired, and even though he loved Karkat and would be more than willing he wanted to rest. Karkat understood and moved off of John and instead laid by his side pulling him close. His mind had been filled with lustful thoughts for some time, but it could wait. When John was ready he would be too.

7 months and Casey was already attempting to get up, this amused John very much as he didn't think that babies could get up until they were at least a year and a half old. She was very observant and always wanted to be moving around when she was awake. John would spend his time sitting on the carpeted floor with her playing with her, or laying and letting her crawl all over him. Often he would hold her and tell her stories, if they had childrens books he would have read some of those to her, but instead he remembered stories that his own father had told him when he was little and repeated them to her. Karkat wasn't busy with anything more and would rest with them on the floor, listening to John's soothing voice as he retold stories. Never had he heard of telling stories to the young. It wasn't how he grew up. Casey was having a much easier upbringing considering what Karkat had to go through when he was young. She wouldn't have to fight or prove anything, and she wouldn't have to wait for a lusses to pick her up and take care of her, she already had to loving parents.

Even though she couldn't speak yet John was amazed that he could say almost anything to her and she would look at him as if she understood. Karkat wasn't surprised with this however, he remembered that at a young age he could comprehend what was being spoken to him. Just another difference with being two different species in one.

Their routine was simple, get up , take care of what needed to be taken care of, play with Casey, make sure they were fed three times a day and then a bath and bed. Karkat was becoming a little more irritable and began to sigh heavily every so often. He didn't realize he was doing that but John sure did. An Idea sprung up in his head one afternoon. Without talking to Karkat he asked Jade to take care of Casey for the day, and she happily agreed to do so. First thing in the morning he brought Casey to Jade's room where she gently held her in her arms and nuzzled her nose against her face. John placed a kiss on Casey's head before explaining a few things to Jade and leaving her in his sisters arms. He did all of this without waking Karkat as well, and when he got back to their room Karkat was still asleep under the covers.

Trying not to act mischievously was hard, but John quietly entered their room and crawled back into bed, moving so he was facing the other, their noses almost touching. Karkat shifted and John thought he had woke him so he lay there quietly, but a moment after Karkat stopped moving John kissed him. Karkat , who was half awake felt the kiss and lazily responded, much to John's surprise, but this caused him to kiss him even harder. Karkat woke up and pulled away.

"John?"

"Mmmhm?~"

Karkat rolled his eyes and sat up in bed, running a hand through his hair. Lazily he eyed the room before looking to the crib only to notice that their child wasn't there. Panic quickly tumbled through him and when he turned to John he was stopped from asking with another soft kiss.

"Jade is watching Casey today, I wanted a little time to spend with you. I trust her to take care of her." He spoke, moving to sit in Karkat's lap. " I can tell you're a little uptight, irritable even. Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" He spoke quietly, moving on Karkat's lap, resting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a gaze.

Karkat stayed quiet, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not and he quickly glanced over to the clock that was on their bedside table. "Am I dreaming?"

"Do I feel like a dream Karkat?" John spoke a little huskily.

Karkat thought a moment before moving his hand to the others side. He smiled a little and rested his head against John's chest. John ran his fingers through Karkat's hair, untangling it in some spots before he rested his hands just below the base of where his horns were.

"We can't do this" Karkat spoke.

"Can't do what Karkat?" John answered

"We can't have sex"

"Why not?"

"Do you want another child?" Karkat questioned, lifting his head from John's chest.

"I don't think I'd mind, but Karkat, you're leaving your imagination behind. There is a lot more that can be done without having to enter me you know…" Johns face began to turn red. He never thought he'd speak like this, and yet here he was, sitting on Karkat's lap talking about it like it was any other thing. "Just…just sit back alright?"

Karkat sat back against the pillows and John leaned forward and kissed him, rubbing one of his horns, his free hand moving down Karkat's bare chest to his stomach. Karkat more than happily kissed back and soon enough they were tangled in a passionate kiss. Karkat let out a surprised gasp when John had his palm pressed against his boxers.

"Mmmm Karkat~" John whispered against his lips, his own face and ears very red. Never had he been the one to start anything.

Anything Egbert did could make Karkat excited. Everything about him was fascinating and intriguing, even if it was something kind of dumb, but he enjoyed every bit of him.

It wasn't long until Karkat was hard and John was pulling the covers off of him, resting between his legs. He gave a glance up at Karkat before he began to pull the others greyish red boxers down. He licked the underside of his boner up to the tip before putting just a bit in his mouth. He sucked on it a little before being encouraged by one of Karkat's moans to take more of him in. He'd never done this before but he wanted to do this for him. It surprised him a little when one of Karkat's hands grabbed a bit of his hair. He stroked him as he sucked and licked and bobbed his head on him. Karkat was breathless, he wasn't sure how to act other than to arch his back up and grab more of John's hair. He bucked up and John had to pull back, coughing a little. He apologized quickly and John just smiled and shook his head before taking him back into his mouth, this time keeping his hands on his hips, keeping him down. Karkat groaned, he was coming closer with the way John was flicking the tip of his tongue over the slit of his hard. John looked up at him, with him still in his mouth and mumbled. Karkat felt his cheeks flush and quickly lost it, cumming into his mouth. Even though John had just given his permission it still surprised him, and he couldn't take it all into his mouth. Some of it dripped out like drool and he tried to swallow the rest. Karkat was moaning and trying to buck even though John had him held down tight. John moved him out of his mouth and observed the mess. He glanced up at Karkat and smirked a little before moving back down and cleaning up the rest of Karkat's cum with his tongue.

"You can have me any way you want, all day" he spoke when he was finished.

"But we can't-"

"We can Karkat" John spoke, he'd been prepared to give Karkat anything he wanted, and he leaned over the side of the bed and pulled out a little box he'd put under their bed. He set them on Karkat's stomach and explained what they were. Karkat could only grin.

"All day?" he asked and John's face flushed as he nodded.


	16. Premonitions

Ah man has it been a while since I updated! I thoroughly apologize! Things have been a little messy around here, but nothing that didn't take too long dealing with, it was just one thing after another hahahaa!

Anyway, this chapter is short, but it's more like a foreshadowing kind of deal, so I hope you all enjoy it. I will update again very soon, in fact as this is being read I'm writing more and more! Bwaaahahahaaaa

Thank you to all who have favorited this story, or me, or watched this story or me. Also to those who commented, lots of love to you all!

I'll try my best to quit leaving you all hanging for so long.

Nia~

The door shut to their home, their new home. It was a beautiful place, although the homes were built in the typical style of a trolls, which meant they all looked very different, and yet functioned all the same. The sky wasn't blue, but more of a red, but instead of a shade that made it seem scary it was more comforting than not. The day would start with a yellow red sunrise, and then increase in red, and slowly turn to more earthly tones until night came around and the sky turned blue before coming to finally be a dark purple.

The atmosphere was gentle, and there were plenty of indigenous plants growing plenty of food. Water was also not any problem. You could almost say that this planet was a lot like earth in those ways, which was a comforting thought to at least 4 members of the large group. The wind blew gently through the grasses and small forests until coming to caress the face of a young man standing in the middle of a small field. He turns to greet you as you walk towards him, and you glimpse his black hair and hard, yet gentle blue eyes. He reaches out to you and says something but you can't quite hear him, and before you know it everything is going black and this beautiful place is gone.

Jade gasped as she woke up. She didn't realize when she stopped having bubble dreams and horrorterrors to having actual dreams. Could she even call them that? Was it even a dream, or was that some sort of premonition? She could have sworn that she saw her brother. He was reaching towards her, saying something that fell on deaf ears. She hadn't realized she sat up when she woke up, and took a moment before she pulled her legs to her chest and sat there. She had broken a sweat as she dreamt, and she didn't feel the best. It was almost as if the dream was telling her something great was about to happen, but not before something horrible first.

The only think she could imagine that was truly horrible was either Gamzee snapping again, which hadn't happened in a long time now, or …dare she even think it. Jack. She preferred not to think of him, as if not acknowledging that he was real made it so. She remembered how he followed her in their doomed session, and how he had killed without second though. She could almost see him there in front of her, raising his blade. It always made her curious as to why he couldn't kill her. But seeing Dave's death happen once over frightened her.

After calming herself down she reached for her bedside table searching for her glasses. She grabbed them and put them in her lap, pulling her hair up in a ponytail before putting them on. She needed to tell someone about this dream, it was exciting, but also a little worrisome. She knew exactly who she'd go and tell. Dave. She was sure he'd listen, but just as she'd thought that she also thought that maybe she should tell Rose instead, as Rose (and Kanaya) tended to listen and put an explanation of some sort to what it might have meant. Jade got out of bed and made it before pulling her night gown off and laying it on the bed, folded. She walked over to the dresser in her room ("respitblock") and pulled out some clothing, slipping it on. She grabbed her socks and shoes last and left her room to find Rose and Kanaya.


	17. Happiness lasts only so long

I wanted to add in that over the couple of years that were skipped some relationships really bloomed.

Aradia and Sollux are more than happy to be together as are Nepeta and Equis. Nepeta only assumed that Equis would only ever fill her pale quadrant, but things changed and so did his feelings as the years went past.

Tavros and Gamzee were still committed to being matesprits and couldn't be torn apart. Gamzee stopped eating so much Sopor pie and learned to focus on Tavros rather than the voices in his head, not to say that they are gone, or what he sees isn't real to him, but he doesn't want to hurt his lover.

Feferi and Eridan were together for a little while but it went from red to pale again. Instead they decided to be good moirails and leave it at that. Soon after however Eridan gave in and introduced himself to Jade, he'd been staying away because she was human and he wasn't comfortable with that kind of thought running through his head, but he finally gave up and decided it couldn't be as bad as he thought. Jade pushed him away plenty of times but eventually gave in and they have been together for a few months. She's let him stay in her room a few times, but for the most part he's thrown out in the middle of the night and sent to his own room.

Few signs of Vriska have been apparent, she still hides but occasionally can be seen stalking around the lab room or the cafeteria. No one really knows what's going on with her, but they are cautious when she is present.

Dave and Terezi are coupled, much to Terezi's joy. She'd been wanting to have his attention for a while, and he knew it, but didn't want to act on it until he was sure what was going on between John and Karkat. Even then it took a while for him to admit that he liked Terezi in return.

Rose and Kanaya are still going strong as they have been since they first met up in the veil.

Whooo…sorry about all that! Onto the story!

Nia~

"Casseeeeyy!" John called out for his daughter, he loved playing hide and seek with her, and she was darn good at it! "Baby I'm gonna find you!" he smiled widely as he continued searching for her.

A soft giggle was let out from the opposite side of the room and John was left feeling a bit confused, having thought she was hiding somewhere on the side of the room he was currently standing in. Karkat was nowhere in sight. John moved to the other side of the room and moved quietly to open a closet, only to find Karkat standing there. He rolled his eyes and pulled John into a kiss.

"Found me Egbert"

John laughed a little and hugged him. "I didn't know you were playing too!"

"Our Daughter insisted"

John smiled widely and Karkat rolled his eyes once more, a small soft smile appearing.

Another giggle was admitted after the couple kissed and spoke between themselves. John smiled and turned to look and Karkat silently motioned to where she was hiding. Quietly John snuck up behind her, reaching out to grab her.

Casey was crouched behind a piece of furniture and held her hands over her mouth, trying not to giggle again. Suddenly something hoisted her up and she accidently let out a surprised squeal. John laughed and pulled her closer and hugged her, placing kisses all over.

"I found you baby!" he spoke happily as he cuddled her.

"Mommmy!" Casey spoke.

Karkat moved to John's side and poked Casey's nose and she looked to him and smiled, "Daddy!" she squealed happily before lifting her arms up, a sign the two knew as she wanted to be held by the other. John gently moved Casey into Karkat's arms and she quickly hugged him around the neck. He held her protectively, nuzzling her head a little.

Casey was 2 and a half years old now and a lot had changed. Her appearance didn't change much, but as her teeth started to come in, so did tiny horns. Toothaches were one thing, but she had horrible headaches as well. John often held her and rocked her gently, humming some old tunes from his childhood trying to sooth her. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes the pain was too much. Karkat wasn't sure what to do about it and asked around, to which his only respond that made any sense was from Gamzee. His moirail was weird, but when it came to pain (among other things) he could somewhat be trusted with his advice.

"A little spoor slime shouldn't hurt the kid," Gamzee suggested.

"You want me to fucking poison my own kid!" Karkat snarled angrily at the suggestion.

"Whoa whoa, hear me out brother!," Gamzee held his hands up in defense, " If you eat too much of that stuff it'll rot your fucking think pan, but a little of it is like…relieving. I dunno, I just know that if you have a little it'll take away the pain"

Karkat was about to shout at him again about how stupid his suggestion was when Tavros came into the room.

"he's uh….right Karkat. Uhm..I've been having a little bit of it from time to time when my body aches. It's hard to get along like this y'know? But uh…it's like a pain reducer. If you just give her a little bit she shouldn't be in too much pain"

Karkat sent a slight glare Tavros' way, in which he responded by visually flinching.

It wasn't long after however that he came back from his own, mostly abandoned, room with a jar of green slime.

John had been waiting for his return and was trying to sooth a crying Casey by using his ability to have her float in front of him and gently rock back and forth. He was singing some strange song to her that Karkat didn't recognize when he entered the room.

" _-when the wind blows the cradle will drop, and down will come baby, cradle and all—_" he finished singing, as Casey gently drifted down into his arms. "Oh Karkat, you're back!" he spoke, his voice sounding a little strained. Casey had relaxed a little but was still in some pain. Karkat felt horrible having to watch her suffer, he couldn't remember anything like this happening when he was a wriggler. Of course, things would have been very different from her experiences, seeing as wrigglers were already born with their teeth and horns.

"What do you have in that jar Karkat?" John spoke, his tone one of curiosity.

Karkat held the jar tightly. "It's slime"

One of John's eyebrows arched, giving a questionable expression towards his matesprit/lover. "Why do you have a jar of slime….?...is it that spoor slime?"

Karkat walked forward, opening the jar as he moved. "Hear me out alright?"

"Alright…" John responded attentive of the others movements.

"If we just give her a little of this it should help..." Karkat spoke, dipping his fingers into the jar.

"Karkat!" John huffed a little, "We are _not_ giving Casey _spoor slime_. I've seen what that stuff does to one's mind! I mean…I like Gamzee and all, but seriously!"

Casey began to whimper and cry once more, but John shooshed her and continued rocking her gently in his arms.

"Just...let's try it, if it doesn't help then that's it." Karkat responded, holding back a biting tone.

John gave an unsure look and still held Casey closer.

"Trust me John."

At those words John sighed and loosened up a little. "Okay..." He loved Karkat very much and decided to trust him on this. He moved forward to stand in front of Karkat. Reaching out Karkat coaxed Casey's mouth open and gently rubbed the slime against her aching gums. Her reaction to it wasn't great, but it wasn't bad either. She licked at it, her expression close to one of that if someone had eaten something sour. Next Karkat rubbed some of the slime into her hair where her horns were beginning to protrude. He then capped the jar and set it aside.

John watched as Casey began to calm down and relax. It seemed to work. He looked up at Karkat, his expression going from tense to relieved. Karkat gave the other a soft kiss quickly. "I guess we found a solution. It would be best to try and not use it as much though. We wouldn't want her having a taste for it like my stupid moirail has."

Life had come to a steady pace of doing the same thing over and over, and actually being comfortable with it. Life in the lab was boring, you couldn't say it wasn't, but at least it was living.

Outside a winged beast observed. A snarling mouthful of sharp and bloodied canines began to grin.


	18. I forgive you

Wow, to be honest I thought this chapter was going to be more but I guess writing it and then looking later to realize it isn't as long as you first thought it was can be kind of a letdown. I hope it's at least good. I really liked the reviews I got, and one in particular made me laugh and smile. Thanks to those who have been reviewing, and thanks to those who have put me on their alert. It makes me feel great to know that someone out there likes what I'm writing and actually wants more of it. The more reviews the faster I'll update too. I know sometimes I don't get to it right away, but I'm a senior in high school and I kind of have an obligation to do my homework before updating a fanfiction y'know?

Nia~

The sword in his chest proved to be of nigh discomfort, but it was the last thing currently on his mind. He'd been searching for years to find them, every one of them. Sometimes he thought he had gotten a whiff of his previous owner. Wait, no, not owner! The Girl, yes, the girl. Oh Gog it sucked being part of that dog, but the benefits sure were nice.

A shrill laugh met him and his ears twitched forward. Sound traveled so differently out in space, the laugh could have been from years ago when he started his search, but something had told him that he had finally found them and could finish the job. This excited him, for he hated to let a job go unfinished. Beautiful black wings unfurled and pushed him forward through the unending void of space.

Vriska, Vriska, Vriska. While the others were settling down and growing together she had refused to present herself. Her appearance was consequence of many sleepless nights. Her long hair was a mad mess around her shoulders and back and her boots were becoming more than just worn. Her glasses were broken but remained on her face, as her eyesight was horrible. Unless something was directly in front of her she could only make out blurred movements.

It had been two years hiding from the others and she doubted that anyone missed her at all. She was actually pretty surprised no one came to find her (hunt her down) at all. She'd killed one and almost another time, only that time it was the fault of another, on her behalf. She didn't need anyone to protect her, so he got what he deserved. Time alone however got her thinking. Maybe what she was doing wasn't for the best. Thinking to herself she began to make a list of positives and negatives reflecting her actions.

She killed Aradia using Sollux, and injured Tavros, crippling him for life, or at least Equis made him a new pair of legs. Then there was blinding Terezi, and before logical thought could kick in her own mind began to argue. She had taken her eye and arm, how, she still didn't know, but that was cause for revenge wasn't it? Soon after thinking about it she realized that, no, revenges wasn't the answer, but it sure felt like it at the time. There was also the role playing, and her forward aggressive attitude. No wonder everyone hated her. It started to bug her, knowing that.

Vriska sat on the cold floor, picking the strings coming from her clothing, its faying ends intrusive and ugly. She refused to go back to her room to grab anything; that would risk being seen. So instead she stayed outside of the lab and the area where everyone had taken up for living space and what not. The secret tunnels were now hers to explore, and while doing just that she found a transportilizer. Figuring nothing was to lose she stepped onto the platform, being sent away with a green flash.

Immediately upon getting an eyeful of something beautiful she realized that she must still have a lot of luck. She stood on the second transportilizer in the middle of what looked like an oasis. Where ever she was now was beautiful. It must have been obviously in a place where life could thrive, or she wouldn't be breathing right now. At least she figured so. She stepped off of the transportilizer and her boots snuck into the sand a little bit. For a moment she wondered why it was so bright when she quickly realized that the sun was up above her, and with a hiss she covered her eyes with her arms, waiting for the inevitable burning. Nothing happened. She removed her arms cautiously and looked up. It was bright, but not like their sun on Alternia had been, and honestly it was a bit more tolerable. A gentle breeze caressed her cheek, and a realization struck her. She ran back to the transportilizer.

Pitter patter, pitter patter. Little feet made a soft sound as they ran through the halls of the lab and living spaces. As soon as she learned to walk she began running around everywhere. There was so much to see that walking just didn't cut it. John had brought Casey out to play in the halls and walk around, but he'd run into some company and began to talk. Before he knew it Casey was no longer at his side. He panicked, for obvious reasons, and got his company to help him.

Casey could hear their voices echoing through the hallways but that didn't concern her too much.

"Casey! Please come back, where are you baby?" a distressed echo followed through the hallway.

Casey turned the corner to find a large pad in the middle of the room with an intricate design. Not knowing better she ran over to it stepping on it and moving to the middle to look down at the pattern. A bright light flashed and she vanished.

John came around the corner thinking maybe she had come this way, but saw nothing and continued on down the hallway calling her name with a tone of desperation.

Casey giggled a little and moved off the pad running off into the next hallway. It wasn't long that till she notice she could no longer hear her "mother" calling for her. It was awfully quiet and she began to feel tense. Scared even. The hallways all looked the same and that didn't do an ounce of help, not like she'd know where she was going anyway. 45 minutes flew by and now Casey was running through the halls frantically searching for either one of her parents or aunts and uncles. The next corner she turned brought her to a room, one that was empty, but had seemed as if someone had been there for some time. She sat down and began to cry, fear pulsing through her.

Vriska had heard the pitter pattering of something small in the hallways of where she resided for the time being. She never stayed in a specific hall for too long, it would be easy to be found that way. That was when the crying started and she realized that it was a child running about. With every muscle tense in her body she moved to find the source of the sound. Her mind was regretting the curiously it felt but it also pushed her to find the noise.

A long shadow spread over Casey's small body, enveloping her in it. Her sniffling and crying made it hard to concentrate on her surroundings, so she didn't even notice that a larger troll had crouched down beside her. Vriska reached a hand out and placed it on top of the other's head gently. "Shhoooosh" she said softly, but was only startled when she had accidently startled the other. Casey froze and started at the other with wide eyes before getting up quickly and hugging her. She recognized everyone as her aunt and uncle, which could be a problem sometimes. Vriska was caught off guard and looked down at the figure between her legs hugging her abdomen tightly, her face against her probably wetting her outfit with tears and snot.

Vriska knew it was very uncharacteristic of her to show she gave a shit for anything, but it wasn't like anyone was around to see what she was about to do. She sat back and pulled the other into her lap and wrapped her arms around the small child. "Shooooosh. It'll be alright" she spoke, trying to offer comfort and stop her tears. It wasn't long after that Casey was taken into Vriska's arms that she had ceased her tears and sniffling. She began to shake but Vriska held her close. It felt awkward for her to admit that some part of her cared. "You must belong to Karkat and John…" she thought out loud. She thought of how much she hated the both of them at first, how she wanted to be with John, but instead Karkat stepped in and got him pregnant. It wasn't just a slap in the face to her. It was so much more, and looking down at the small child in her arms she realized that she could exact her revenge right here right now.

Vriska's wings twitched behind her as she stood up with the child in her arms. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you" she spoke. Trying to brush away those dastardly thoughts she held onto Casey with gentle abandon. Casey began to fall asleep against her chest, listening to her steady heartbeat. Vriska couldn't help but let the frown melt from her face and let a very small smile replace it. She navigated the hallways with ease before coming back to the dimly lit room that had the transportilizer pad sitting in the middle, almost unused. She pulled her hood up with a free hand, trying but failing to tuck some of her matted hair in. She stepped onto the transportilizer. This would be the first time she saw anyone in a long time. Before they were sent to the adjacent waiting pad she removed a scarf she had obtained and wrapped Casey in it for warmth.

John was in tears, he couldn't find his daughter, and while he continued to search so did everyone else. Karkat who was usually pissed off about everything didn't have a sign of anger on his face; instead it held one of worry and concern. What had happened to their daughter, they couldn't find her anywhere, and they knew that she couldn't have been teleported anywhere; the only one they knew of was the one in the lab, smack in the middle. Karkat had tried to comfort John but he was much too frantic in trying to find their child and insisted that he use his time to do the same. John was retracting the hallways in which he had first searched for her when he saw a flash of green. He felt a little fear slip into his demeanor, as he didn't think there was another pad around, and if it wasn't just a trick of his eye, who had just come. Cautiously he peeked around the corner, his vision immediately filled with that of someone in a bright yellow outfit with red boots and blue wings. Her back was turned to him but he knew who it was. Her arms bounced up and down with a gentle movement and he wondered why.

"…Vriska?" he spoke, and watched as the now identified figure visibly tensed.

John moved out into the hall, it was now obvious why no one had found this one. The hallway was nearly impossible as it dark like the hallway it branched off of, making it impossible to tell that there was anything there but wall. He was surprised he even found it, if it hadn't been for the green flash he would have ended up passing it by again.

Vriska turned around slowly, her nerves bunched up. Her hood covered her face for the most part, and what it didn't her hair did. The first thing John noticed however was the little bundle in her arms. Without thinking he ran up to her. Vriska took a step forward, meeting him. "I believe this belongs to you Egbert"

"John." He spoke, "you can still call me John, Vriska" he smiled at her, gently removing Casey from her arms, hot tears now starting to flow freely down his face.

Casey squirmed a little, but remained asleep, and the next thing that happened was much to Vriska's surprise. John held Casey carefully with one arm, the other wrapping around Vriska pulling her in tight for a hug. Vriska's nerves exploded. She hadn't had any contact with anyone for 2 years, so having John hug her now was unnerving. She couldn't make herself pull away however.

"Thank you so much for taking care of her...I know Karkat doesn't trust you, but Vris, I do."

Vriska couldn't believe her ears.

"I also forgive you for the things you've done."

Blue tinted tears began to flow down and drip to the floor.

"Thank you John.." she spoke softly, obvious that something was different in her voice.

"…won't you come back?"

"I don't think I can. I'm sure the others aren't as forgiving as you are John"

John nodded, understanding what she meant. He missed her, missed talking to her, but he knew that in the past she had done horrible things to harm the others.

"Vriska I know you hated me for a while…especially after Karkat and I got together…but I have to ask this I guess….Why didn't you take out your anger of what happened out on Casey? You knew she was mine and Karkat's didn't you?"

Vriska laughed a light hearted laugh at the mention of the child's name before she took a deep breath and then sighed.

"I want to change John. I sincerely do. I thought about the things that I've done, and I really want to be forgiven. Besides….we are friends aren't we?" she spoke, the last bit a little quieter than before.

John smiled and nodded, "Yeah Vris, we're still friends. We never weren't"

Vriska began to bawl and John hugged her tight. Casey woke up and because they were so close she reached out and hugged her around the neck and placed a kiss on her cheek. "No Sad" she spoke, not really understanding what was going on to make the other cry.

Vriska began to laugh softly, the hard look in her eyes from the past was gone and John knew that she spoke the truth to him. Now only if the others could forgive her.

"Can we meet up here again?" John asked, " I would like to hang out with you sometime, I'll bring Casey too"

Vriska smiled and looked down at John, whipping the tears away from her face. "I'd like that very much"

"Alright, tomorrow, around noon, if you keep track of time"

Vriska nodded.

John left her there and as he left the hallway he could see a flash of green go off again. She had gone back to wherever she was residing now, and he needed to do the same. Casey held onto him and he nuzzled his nose against hers. "You really scared mommy you know that? But you found mommy's good friend" he smiled, causing Casey to grin widely.

Karkat and the rest of the inhabitants were still stressfully looking for Casey. It had been an hour now since she had gotten off, and it was starting to fill Karkat with grief. What if they never found her? This place was filled with so many different rooms and secret passages that she could very well be anywhere. That was until he could hear John's sniffling and laughing. Wait, John was laughing. Either he'd finally lost his think pan or something was up. Karkat ran in the direction of which he could hear the other and almost collapsed to his knees when he saw him. Instead however he ran over to them and gave them both a big hug. Casey clinged to her father's neck, giving him a kiss. All the tense stress that seemed to have settled over Karkat left as relief washed over him. She was back in their arms and she seemed to be unhurt.

"Where was she?" he asked quickly.

"She had fallen asleep in one of the hallways, I think she thought we were playing hide and seek again" John responded, making sure not to even think of mentioning Vriska.

"where did she get this?" he motioned to the scarf.

"I honestly couldn't tell you, maybe it was just left in one of the halls?" John spoke, forgetting that she was wrapped in it.

Karkat didn't question anything after that and instead just continued to hold them both tight in his arms. A few more moments and he pulled out his phone and sent a message to all of the other trolls and kids.

Back together the small family went back to their room.

John would come to visit Vriska, sometimes bringing Casey with him. He snuck into her old room when no one was around and grabbed some of her clothing into a bag, along with a brush and some other things he thought she might like. He even found another pair of glasses for her, it must have been a spare, but he put those in his bag too. He spotted another pair of boots, the same she had, but he wasn't sure he could fit them in his bag this time around and didn't want to be seen holding anything of hers. He didn't want anyone knowing where she was, he was sure that he was the only one who would have been able to forgive her.

Vriska was glad to have his company and really appreciated that he had brought her a spare pair of clothing and her glasses. When he pulled a hair brush out though she gave him a look.

"Do you think that thing will even go through these tangled locks? I reeeeeeeealy doubt that John"

"That's why I brought these too" he responded as he pulled out a pair of scissors from the bag.

"What do you intend to do with those?" she spoke, her voice a little rough, her eyes narrowing.

"I think it's time for a haircut don't you Vris? At least to get the really bad parts out"

Vriska backed away from him. She didn't like the idea whatsoever, but when she looked back at her hair and really looked at it she realized he was right. With a sigh of recognition she sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him. John had her remove her sweater first, which made him wonder where her wings were. She'd explained that they could be tucked against her body, which was nice when she didn't want them out and in the way. He smiled and then ran the brush through her hair as gently as he could. It took a long time for it all to come unknotted, and the parts that were too matted to brush out he cut off. The spoke for a long time while John worked on her hair, and when he was done what she had left was shoulder length, manageable, untangled hair. He thought he did a pretty good job with it and she could only stare at the amount of hair she'd lost. Had it really been that long? Her head felt light without the extra weight on it.

John's phone made a couple beeps almost as if it was angry and he sighed. That was his alarm. He could only be away for too long before Karkat would start asking questions. He usually told him he was just going to be hanging out with his sister or with Dave and Terezi. He didn't want to be gone any longer and have the other worry, and there was Casey to take care of too. Vriska knew by now what the beeping meant and she smiled softly at the other.

"Thanks for coming to visit and hang with me John, I really appreciate it. It got lonely the last 2 years" her voice was soft as she spoke.

John gave her a hug and smiled, "anything for a friend Vris. Let's hang out in a couple of days" he spoke before waving and running off to the pad and disappearing.

Their visits were at least 2 a week, and while John was gone Karkat would take care of Casey. It happened one day however that while he was gone Casey was throwing a fit, and the only thing Karkat knew that would calm her down was her mother. Being told that John was presently hanging out with Jade he brought a squirming Casey, still trying to calm her, to Jade's room, only to knock and hear Jade's voice come out worried. What the hell were they doing that would make her sound like that. And then he heard the rustling of sheets and some whispers. Some questions quickly went through his head but his mind was distracted when Jade answered the door without her glasses and a blanket wrapped around her.

"Oh H-Hey Karkat" she did her best to smile and not blush, her hair a mess.

"….Is John here?" he asked, bouncing Casey in his arms.

"Um…No? Is he supposed to be here?" Jade questioned, and the expression on Karkat's face made her worry.

Before jumping to conclusions however he just wondered if the other had gone to Dave's instead. "Was he here at all today?" he asked.

"No. Karkat is everything alright?" she asked before taking Casey into her arms, calming her down somehow.

"No it's nothing, thanks Jade" He took Casey back into his arms and went back to his and John's room. Now he definitely had some questions for John.


	19. It's what I want Karkat

Short chapter is short like the usual, but when I type them up it feels so long!

Last time I updated and then went back to my word processor I couldn't help but emit a giggle as I was up to 69 pages, I'm ta 73 now, so not much of a difference, but it was fun anyway.

I've been really happy with the reviews, I'm glad there are still people that are watching and excited for updates. It's really a great feeling when I check my phone and I have all sorts of emails and they are either watching me, my story, favoriting my story, or have commented on it. Thank you guys so much. I don't think I would have continued this story very far without you all. I have a spot where I'm trying to head towards now too, so chapters should be easy to write : o )

It's been a lot of fun writing this, and I hope that I can continue for some time and still be able to throw people for a loop.

~Nia

When John came back to his room it was dark. He moved to turn the light on when he heard Karkat speak up.

"So, you're back" he spoke, his tone flat.

John hesitated but then turned the light on. Karkat was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where were you?" He questioned, staring at the other. John could feel the hairs on his neck bristle and stand up, but he closed the door behind him and set his bag down.

"I was at Jade's, I thought I already-"

"I went to see Jade today. She was _busy_. Where were you really John?"

So this was an interrogation. John really didn't like to lie, especially when it came to Karkat. He moved towards the other before kneeling in front of him on the floor.

"I was visiting an old friend…" he spoke softly, looking up at the other.

"And who would that be? You weren't with Dave or Rose either…" Karkat questioned; an eyebrow quirking upwards.

"Vriska" John spoke after sitting there biting his lip in thought for little while, his eyes beginning to water. He really wasn't comfortable with the tension.

Karkat realized he was being too forward with John. He could do this to other trolls and they wouldn't care, but John wasn't a troll, and his feelings mattered. He tried to sum it up to being just how he was, but he couldn't leave it at that. Karkat allowed himself to slip off of the edge of the bed and knelt in front of John. Before John could react he had leaned forward and taken him into his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, trying to keep his voice soft.

"I didn't think you'd let me go if you knew. I thought you'd be angry that I still consider her a friend…" John sniffled out. His heart was beating a mile a minute and Karkat felt bad for causing that reaction in him.

"You know I don't like her, "he began, bringing out a flinch in John, "But I know she is your friend. I don't approve of her because of the things she's done, she's tricky, but so far she hasn't harmed you…I didn't even realize she was still alive to be honest."

Karkat leaned back before gently flicking the underside of John's chin, smiling, trying to get a smile out of him instead of hot tears.

John laughed a little and smiled softly, wiping the tears away. He then moved to straddle Karkat and rest his head against his chest. He listened to the beating of the others heart and calmed his own. A hand moved to gently rub his back and he sighed a little.

"Did you think I was going to be really angry with you or something? I'm not going to tell you that you can't do something. We're together, and by being so I refuse to drive you apart from anyone else. Friends are important, just as Moirails and the other quadrants are to my species."

Karkat's voice seemed to echo, it sounded nice hearing it like that, and John nodded a bit.

"I felt bad for not telling you…" he spoke softly.

Karkat gave him another squeeze, this time placing a kiss to the crown of his head.

"Where is Casey?" John asked, looking to him after spotting the empty cradle.

"With Gamzee and Tavros," came Karkat's response.

John's eyes widened a little but then he calmed himself again. It was hard for Karkat to miss the dilatation in the other's eyes at the mention of his moirail however. He still wasn't able to pin down why he feared him so much, as he had not done anything to him. John shifted against him and he let it slip his mind and decided to just hold him.

Meanwhile in Gamzee's and Tavros' shared room was a bit of a chaos. Tavros had managed to remake a lot of the things he'd had in his old room back on Alternia with Jade's help. His old plushies were spread on the floor like they had been, and in the opposite corner was a pile of Gamzee's horns. It looked like someone had taken the contents of both of their old rooms and dumped it into one room.

A soft giggle came from the horn pile and Tavros smiled. Gamzee was on all fours staring at the pile with a grin on his face.

"I wonder what that was, horns don't just honk themselves!" he spoke up, making sure that Casey would be able to hear him.

Another giggle was emitted from the horn pile as well as a loud honk. The giggle made Gamzee's grin widen, but the honk he hadn't been expecting and he jumped back, landing flat on his butt. Tavros began to laugh, he was watching from where he was seated on the couch. Gamzee had to catch himself with his arms otherwise he'd fall back, but the next thing he knew Casey had thrown herself at him, her arms wide open. He did what his think pan told him to do first which was to catch her. In doing so however he fell back, Casey held in his arms. He emitted a Honk and laughed and held her close. Casey nuzzled her face against his. She then did something that surprised the Capricorn. Her eyes became soft as she lifted her hand to the other's face, running her tiny fingers across his scars.

"Owie" she spoke.

"Yeah..Owie" Gamzee commented, the smile almost disappearing from his face.

"What happen?" she asked, and Gamzee couldn't bring himself to respond. He was reminded of how naked he felt without his make up on, but he knew that Tavros liked it when he didn't wear it. He was sure Tav wouldn't mind if he continued to wear it, but he liked to tease the other.

Gamzee sat up, still holding Casey and a grin quickly appeared, and before she could do anything he held her up and blew raspberries against her stomach, making her squeal and giggle with mad abandon. He had to stop however when she grabbed onto his horns. A shiver ran down his spine and he tried to get her to let go but she refused. Tavros noticed and his eyes went wide.

"Casey, why don't you let go of uh…Gamzee's horns?" 

The only response was a giggle. Gamzee then got an idea. He stood up, keeping his head low so that Casey could still hold on. Her grip was tight, and it was a little bothersome having it on his sensitive horns, but he wouldn't give it second thought with what he was about to do.

Tavros watched curiously, not sure what was going through his matesprits mind. Whatever it was he really really hoped it was appropriate otherwise Karkat was going to hand their asses to them on a platter.

"Honk, Hold on Tight little one"

Casey wasn't sure what he was about to do, but she listened anyway, tightening her grip on his horns.

Gamzee then lifted his head up picking her up from the floor. He then gently began to bob and shake his head making her sway. Casey laughed and giggled more as she swayed. Tavros let out a breath he was holding in for some reason and smiled at them. Gamzee was very spontaneous but that's one of the reasons Tavros loved him so much. His life lacked that, and where it lacked Gamzee filled it perfectly like a missing puzzle piece. He watched as the played for a little while more before Casey asked to be set down as she began to yawn. Gamzee lowered his head and Casey's tiny hands let go. She sat down and rubbed her eyes.

Tavros got up from the couch and came over to where she placed herself. He knelt down and reached out to her, picking her up gently and bringing her close to him. She nuzzled her head against his shoulder and yawned again. Glancing over to Gamzee he made his way to their bed. They didn't have a cradle like John, Karkat and Jade would have in their rooms and they weren't about to put her to sleep on the couch. Most of the lights went out as they crawled into bed, Casey placed in the middle, given a small pillow of her own. Tavros nodded at Gamzee and he nodded back before reaching over and turning the last light off, placing a kiss on Tav's lips before laying back down. A nervous laugh was produced but only lasted a second. Both Gamzee and Tav laid an arm gently over Casey, keeping her safe and warm while also being able to remain in contact with each other as they slept.

Karkat and John had sat on the floor talking for hours before they began to get tired. It had been a while that they had been able to talk like this, and getting it all out was a huge relief from the both of them. They disrobed and got into bed together like any other night, John moving close to rest his head against the others chest. He placed a hand on the others chest and rubbed him a little, helping him to relax. It wasn't until Karkat was almost asleep that he realized that John was still squirming to get comfortable. Knowing better though he realized that something was on his mind and it was bugging him. Gently he grabbed the other's shoulder, steadying him.

"John, what's bothering you?" he spoke while reaching to turn the light on.

"Hnn…"

"John, you know you can tell me anything", Karkat spoke, looking down him.

John lay there not looking at Karkat, a tiny smile on his face. The more Karkat stared at him the brighter his face would become. Eventually he lay on his stomach, hiding his face with a pillow.

Karkat was rather amused at that, and to get the others attention he poked him in the side.

"Are you going to tell me, or not?"

John responded, but was muffled by the pillow he currently was hiding his face in.

"What was that?" Karkat pried, beginning to get a bit annoyed.

"I want to have another baby Karkat" John spoke up, his face still in the pillow.

Karkat's eyes widened with surprise. Did he really just think he heard what the other had said.

"Could you repeat that…I don't think I heard you correctly…" he spoke, his voice cracking a little, his concentration more on his thoughts for the moment.

John sat up and looked at the other with a blush on his face. "I want to have another child with you" he spoke, taking the other's hands and holding them.

Karkat was speechless, his thoughts all but went silent before becoming chaotic. So many things were running through his head and hearing a little hum from John he looked at him coming to a decision.

"We can make that happen"


	20. Hide and Seek, Find and Kill

Another short chapter! Sorry guys, I'm trying to get this written but there are tons of distractions where I am right now. I hope everyone is having a good holiday though : o )

Celebrate extra hard for me since I don't celebrate in the first place, lol.

I hope that this chapter won't be all that confusing, but there is a lot of jumping around. It should all make sense though, I mean really, if you're read far enough into Homestuck you'll be used to time skipping by now, otherwise you're kinda fucked. I'm not nearly as good as mind fuckery as Andrew Hussie is however, he be the god at that.

I'm putting this up but it won't be long till I'll update again, I'm just giving you some suspense for now.

~Nia

Almost 9 months later one could finally rest his wings. He'd made it to the meteor that he had once heard a shrill laugh from.

Jack Noir stood sniffing the air, his wings folding back in, tired from the long flight in space. What was 9 months felt like forever. It was weird how sometimes you could take 3 years to get somewhere, and other times it was like mere seconds. He'd felt like he'd been traveling for a long time but that didn't really matter. He just wanted to finish the damn job. The meteor was bare where he was but for a small grey building. He doubted that they could all fit in there, but they had to be somewhere. He appeared in front of it in mere seconds, his mouth ajar and his tongue hanging out. He could almost smell them.

Knocking the door down he stepped in to see stairs leading down. So it was an underground facility? This would be fun. A deadly game of Hide and Seek, only for Jack it could be called Find and Kill. He rather enjoyed this game as well. His clawed feet clacked against the hard stone floor, making the hallways echo. It didn't take him long to start finding transportilizers and following them to the next one. He began to mark the walls by dragging his claws against them as he walked, keeping track of where he was going. It wasn't long that he was led to a room that had many computers in it as well as some rather large beasts in containers. He could probably kill them later if he felt like it. It didn't seem like they would be of any importance for the moment.

Across the room he could see another transportilizer and could really smell them now. He stood still and kept quiet. It seemed like one of the smells weren't one with the faded ones. Jack lifted is head and sniffed at the air, licking his chops. Vriska was trying her hardest not to breathe; she didn't think she would see that familiar figure ever again. She needed to get out of here as fast as she could. As quietly as she could she sent a message to John warning him, hoping it would get to him in time. Hot wet breath hit the back of her neck and her eyes widened.

Jack had found one of them, and that was one of 12 down. His sword dripped blue blood as he made his way to the transportilizer, disappearing the instant he stepped onto it.

John was sitting in bed leaning against some pillows, making himself as comfortable as possible. Karkat was partly standing partly kneeling next to him, a hand resting on John's stomach and a smile on his face. Casey was kneeling on the other side of John on the bed, curious as to the state of her mother. John had explained it many times to her; she frequently forgot about it however and would have to be reminded. It was fine, she was bound to have other things on her mind, but when John couldn't pick her up any longer she began to feel sad. He reassured her however that he still loved her more than anything and nothing would change with the new baby.

John's phone beeped just as the lights went out. It was a surprise to them and Casey ended up screaming. Karkat immediately became edgy and John tensed a whole lot more. He pulled Casey close since he knew where exactly she was and shooshed her.

"It's okay Casey baby, don't be scared"

"I'm going to see what's going on" Karkat spoke, his hand moving from John's stomach, but John didn't want him to leave. He grabbed his wrist, and looked up to him, starting to be able to see his figure in the dark. "Karkat…please don't go"

"I'll be fine John"

"Please" he stressed

"I just need to see what went wrong. I'll be right back I promise. And I'll come back in one piece, it's not like anything will get me" he spoke, an obvious smile on his face. He leaned over and placed a kiss on John's hand before getting the other to let go and leaving the room. What John couldn't see however was Karkat grabbing his long unused sickles. Casey however noticed her father picking those things up. She said nothing and didn't move, but the curiosity in her eyes would be obvious if they could be seen.

All around the other trolls and kids were wondering what was going on. Gamzee and Tavros had been playing a game when the lights went out. Tavros squeaked and Gamzee emitted a honk. They both questioned what it could be before Gamzee grabbed his clubs. Tavros didn't think that the situation called for them, but Gamzee insisted.

Rose and Kanaya were working on projects, but the lack of light did not bother them as much as others, as Kanaya glowed, lighting the room a little bit. Rose couldn't help but smile and almost laugh at that but they stopped what they were doing to move together to explore and see what was going on.

Dave was with Terezi, Sollux, Aradia, Equis and Nepeta when out went the lights. Sollux and Terezi didn't notice for obvious reasons, but they could feel how tense the air became.

"What's going on?" Terezi spoke first

"The lights just went out" Dave spoke in his usual bored sounding tone.

Nepeta's eyes narrowed and she began to look around frantically; she moved closer to Equis and brushed against his arm. He, gently as he possibly could, wrapped it around her.

"This is unusual" he spoke. Slowly the troll's eyes adjusted to the dark, but Dave was left at a disadvantage, even if he were to take his shades off.

Jade woke up in a sweat next to Eridan, she quickly sat up and had begun holding her knees. Eridan sat up to ask what she was so upset about when the lights went out and she let out a whimper. He tried to console her but she wouldn't have it. Quickly she got out of bed and dressed, grabbing her rifle, loading it and then locking it.

"Wwhoa! Jade wwhat do you think you are doing? You don't need that, wwhy the hell did you just do that? It isn't me is it? I didn't do somethin wwrong did I?" he spoke frantically, moving from the bed and grabbing his clothes from the floor.

"Hurry up and get dressed, you need your weapon too" she spoke, her voice serious instead of the usual giddy one.

He did as he was told and the both of them left the room, weapons loaded and at the ready. She didn't explain things right away but he trusted her and wasn't going to let her go out on her own in the first place.

Feferi had been walking the halls when the lights went out, and immediately she picked up her pace and walked to where she had been told some of the others were hanging out.

An awful smell seemed to welcome her as she turned into a hallway, bumping into something rather large.

John picked up his phone to look at the message he had forgotten about.

What he read made his eyes widen with fear.

[Jacks found us]

John moved out of bed and pulled Casey into his arms. It was a little hard carrying her plus the weight he was already carrying himself. Casey squirmed too and he ended up putting her down.

"Hold my hand, and don't let go alright?" he spoke in the most calm tone as he could.

A blood curdling scream echoed through the walls.

Everyone tensed and looked at each other, John held Casey 's hand tighter and Eridan's eyes widened.

"Feferi!" he yelled out, he knew it was her scream that had pierced the hallways. Jade put a hand on his arm, grabbing him before he could run off.

"She'll be fine, I promise"

Eridan wasn't so sure but he was learning to trust Jade and stayed by her side.

Casey began to cry and John knelt down to console her. He didn't want her to be making any noise at the moment and he ended up getting her from crying to just sniffling. He reassured her everything would be alright.

Somehow everyone had the thought that meeting in the lab would be the ideal place to be, and slowly they all made their way there. Feferi was still missing however, and Eridan worried. They chattered between themselves silently when the lights came back on. Everyone's heads went down as their eyes stung from the bright light. The lights then began to flicker shutting off for moments at a time.

"Where's daddy?" Casey spoke, and John looked around. His heart sank a little when he realized that Karkat was not in the room with them. After a closer look he realized that Gamzee,Tavros and Feferi weren't present as well. He really hoped that everyone would be alright.

"I don't know baby, but I'm sure he's alright" he spoke as calm as he could as he gave her a kiss to her forehead.

Karkat went to the main power lab. He knew it better than the others as he'd been down here more often than not trying to fix things. When he got there, despite the darkness, he had noticed that the wires had been mutilated. Thankfully just for the lights however, but it made him curious as to who would do such a thing. He looked around until he found what he was searching for. There were extra cords and wires laying around and he quickly went to work fixing them. It took him a good 20 minutes before he got the lights back on, but then they started to flicker. Grinding his teeth he decided that would have to do and as he began to walk away he felt something grab his ankle.

"Karkat.."

He tensed before looking down to see Vriska. A stab wound through her chest. She smiled at him a little.

"Jack"

She spoke and Karkat's eyes widened.

"FUCK"

"I can help, please help me help you Karkat" she let go of his ankle and tried to get up, but she had the whole through her chest as well as her arm was cut up rather nastily. She couldn't help but grin though, she was still alive thanks to the godtier laws. She died neither a just or heroic death and after 15 minutes of laying on the floor bleeding everywhere she began to breathe again, her wounds healing, but slowly.

Karkat helped her up despite the reasoning voices in his head screaming at him not to help her. He wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders and helped her walk with him, he had to get back quickly. They walked over to the transportilizer and were sent back to the other section of the labs.

Flashes of green shown as Jack appeared and disappeared from many of the rooms and hallways. Many of them that he found were ones that were uninhabited by the trolls and kids. He found the previous nesting room Karkat had made however and as he sniffed about he realized there was an unfamiliar smell. A memory of Jade in diapers popped up to the front of his mind, more likely the part of him that was Bec still. The smell was of the young. He tore apart the room in anger before disappearing once more.

Gamzee wasn't too surprised with the scream, but he had his clubs up in defense. Tavros however shook like a leaf. Gamzee quickly put his hand over Feferi's mouth to silence her. "Shhhooosh sister, it's only us"

Fushia tears filled her goggles and she moved them to her forehead so she could rub her eyes. "you scared me so badly!" she spoke quietly, hitting him in the chest.

"Let's get going to a safer place, something's all up in this motherfucking living rock space and whatever it is im not getting any good vibes out of it." He spoke, swinging his club in one hand before making sure Tav and Fef were close by as he began to lead the way away in the dark.

In the hallway heavy breaths sounded as Karkat and Vriska walked on. The heavy breathing was from Vriska of course, as she was still healing and needed to rest. Karkat wanted to get back to his family and couldn't stand waiting much longer, he picked her up bridal style and began to run through the halls.

"He'll –" a gasp, "hear you" she spoke but didn't refuse that he had picked her up.

"I'll rip his guts out if he touches my family" he spoke, his voice stone cold.

Vriska couldn't help but smile a little as she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

John had been listening for anyone coming. So far no good and he worried more. He had asked Rose and Kanaya to watch over Casey as he went to search for Karkat. He walked through the hallways quietly but as quickly as he could. He knew Jack was around, but he needed to know that Karkat would be safe. He'd probably get yelled at though for compromising himself and their child. Or at least that's what he thought Karkat would say. It wasn't long that he could hear steps coming his way but luckily it wasn't Jack.

Gamzee Tavros and Feferi were walking quietly in John's direction and when they met up John smiled at them all, glad to see they were alright.

"We're all in the lab right now" he spoke as softly as he could before turning around and leading them back.

It was a relief that they were going to be with them, that just left Karkat and Vriska. He really hoped that Vriska would be alright. He didn't want anything bad to have happened to her.

Casey lifted her head when the door to the lab opened, she was hoping to see her father but instead it was just the three. She moved away from Rose and Kanaya and ran over to Gamzee and the others. Gamzee discarded his clubs and picked her up.

John accounted for who all was in the lab and made sure they were alright. A few were jittery still and others were ready to fight if they had to. When he thought all had been calm finally the door burst open. Karkat came in with Vriska still in his arms and John quickly went to them. Vriska wasn't bleeding any longer and her wounds were almost closed up but Karkat had insisted on carrying her the rest of the way, she was much to slow in his opinion.

John hugged the both of them tightly. Happy to have them there.

Upon sight of Vriska however the other trolls seemed to glare or tense. She frowned but looked at Karkat and John. 

"Well? You said you could fucking help us, so what's the plan?"

Vriska smiled a little, glad that Karkat was trusting her for the time being.

"What's going on right now is that Jack is here. I don't know how long it will take for him to track us down, but it probably won't be long. We have to move now if we are going to get away. Take with you what you have now, we really can't afford to take anything else. I know a secret place that will take us away from here and away from Jack hopefully for good."

Only three people in the room actually seemed to trust her however.

"Listen up fuckasses! We're following Vriska, let's get a move on this!"


	21. I regret to inform you

I regret to inform everyone here that I will not be updating for some time. I do not know when the next time could be. I could randomly be hit with inspiration after finishing writing this, or it could be months. Right now I'm going through some rough times. Rough times being that I am being forced to leave my current residence and have no where to go and I am still in school. Because of this I will have no time to really think about updating as my mind will be wrapped around other serious concerns.

Thank you.

Nia~ 


End file.
